Bread, Rice & Bird
by W322
Summary: Honoka se enfrenta a un escenario terrible, Kotori se fue a Italia y ahora Umi la odia por eso, solo la compañía de cierta amante del arroz le devolverá la alegría a su vida, pero que hará cuando un día su vieja amiga y primer amor vuelva a casa? vamos denle una oportunidad no se oye tan mal :3
1. Nuevo comienzo

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic, disfrútenlo :3**

"-Kotori-chan se ira de Japón en dos semanas.-"

Aquellas palabras se repetían constantemente en mi mente y me dolía, me dolía mucho; porque sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, ya era muy tarde. Habían pasado ya aquellas dos semanas que Umi dijo que faltaban para el viaje de Kotori ¿y que había hecho la líder de µ's Honoka todo este tiempo? Nada, solo encerrarme en mi cuarto sin hablar con nadie, ni siquiera tuve el valor de asistir normalmente a la preparatoria, no quería enfrentar a las chicas y sobre todo no quería volver a ver a Kotori, no podría decirle adiós cuando llegara el momento, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para decirle adiós a el único amor que tuve; pero eso ya no importa, ayer se fue a Italia y no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo, eso era lo mejor para ambas yo no me interpondría entre Kotori y su sueño de ser modista, aun si eso significaba el mayor de los sufrimientos que tuve hasta ahora, será mejor que me aliste para la escuela ya falte demasiado, tengo suerte que mis padres hayan salido de viaje.

-Onee-chan ¿iras hoy a clases?

-Si Yukiho hoy asistiré a la preparatoria

-Entonces apurate ya se te hizo tarde el desayuno está en la mesa

-Gracias Yukiho, es bueno tener una hermana que se preocupe tanto por mí, en especial en estos días, gracias Yukiho por todo

-No te preocupe Onee-chan, siempre podrás contar conmigo, nos vemos o yo también llegare tarde.

.

.

.

.

Genial todas en la clase me miran raro y murmuran entre ellas, deben pensar que soy una cobarde y lo acepto, aun no llega Umi, eso sí es raro, ¿acaso ella también falta a clases por lo de Kotori? No lo creo Umi no es esa clase de persona y como si la hubiera invocado Umi entro al salón.

-Umi-chan Buenos di…

Umi me miro con una mirada que causaba temor y que solo me decía todo el odio que ahora me debía de tener y lo entiendo, le falle como amiga, a ella y a Kotori. Umi tan solo fue a su asiento y se quedó allí esperando a que el profesor legara y empezara la clase, sin dirigirme la mirada nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

Llego la hora, ya acabaron las clases debería ir a las prácticas en la azotea y hablar con todas de una vez, ahora es cuando más necesito a mis amigas, supongo que Umi no me volverá a hablar en un buen tiempo, pero necesito del apoyo del resto, de los consejos de Nozomi, de la disciplina de Eri y de las demás.

-Honoka así que viniste hoy, ya se extrañaba tu energía en las prácticas.

-Gracias Nico-chan, yo también las extrañe un montón ¿Dónde está el resto?

-No tardan en venir, Honoka hay algo que quiero saber

-Dime que es Nico-chan

-A pesar de la partida de Kotori nosotras seguiremos con µ's ¿Verdad?

-Si Nico-chan µ's seguirá, es lo que hubiera querido Kotori

-Gracias Honoka

Entre a la azotea y todas estaban ya ahí

-Hola chicas

-Ara pero si es Honoka-chan

-Honoka, que bueno que ya vengas

-Bienvenida Honoka-chan

Toda me saludaron, claro todas menos Umi que seguía in dirigirme la mirada. Así empezó otra práctica, la primera sin Kotori. Al acabar la sesión quise acercarme a hablar con Umi para irnos juntas a casa y poder hablar un poco, pero supongo que ella lo pensó antes y se fue rápidamente.

-Honoka-chan, talvez sea bueno que no la presiones, dale su tiempo, a ella también le dolió mucho la partida de Kotori

-Supongo que tienes razón Nozomi-chan, pero es que ahora es cuando más la necesito

-Honoka nosotras también somos tus amigas y sabes que puedes contar con nosotras.

-Gracias Eri-chan

-Honoka-chan cerca de aquí acaba de abrir un nuevo restaurant de arroz, que dices si vamos a probarlo

-Gracias Hanayo-chan, creo que comer aliviara mis penas jeje, nos vemos chicas

.

.

.

.

-Hanayo-chan este es el mejor arroz que he probado gracias por traerme

-Verdad que si Honoka-chan, la textura y el sabor de este arroz está al nivel de los dioses

-Rin no entiende nada-nya, Rin no puede diferenciar el sabor como Kayo-chin

-No te preocupas Rin-chan con el tiempo y un duro entrenamiento con Hanayo y conmigo aprenderás muy bien

-Pero Rin no quiere engordar-nya

Y así transcurrió nuestra salida entre risa y risa mis preocupaciones quedaron en el olvido al menos por un momento

-Gracias por lo de hoy Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, hasta mañana

-Nos vemos Honoka-channya

-Honoka-chan si quieres po-podemos volver otro día y hablar

-Claro que si Hanayo-chan me encantaría

-Kayo-chin esta roja-nya, se ve muy linda

-Rin-chan!

-Jejejeje cuídense mucho Bye-bye

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué tal tu día onee-chan?

-No me quejo Yukiho, hubo partes buenas y partes malas, pero la malas son totalmente mi culpa así que no me quejo

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada solamente descubrir que ahora perdí también a Umi, parece que no hago más que alejar a mis mejores amigas de mí

-No te preocupes onee-chan ya todo se solucionará a su tiempo

-Nozomi me dijo lo mismo, buenas noche Yukiho

Y sin decir más regrese a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama dispuesta a descansar de un día muy ajetreado, ahora perdí a la única mejor amiga que me quedaba y todo por mi cobardía e inseguridad, si tan solo hubiera tenido el coraje para decirle a Kotori que la amo, quien sabe talvez no se hubiera marchado nunca o quizás lo hubiera empeorado todo y se iba con más ganas? Ahhhhhh en que estoy pensando Kotori no piensa igual que yo, a ella no le gustan las mujeres como a mí o sí? Bueno ya no importa ella ya se fue y nunca se enterara sobre mis sentimientos, pero juro que la siguiente vez que me enamore luchare por mi amor, no importa que sea un chico o una chica, no quiero pasar de nuevo por este dolor. Y ahora está el problema de Umi, sé que quería mucho a Kotori pero para no hablarme y tenerme esa mirada de odio, algo más debe de haber pasado, se supone que en estos momentos es cuando las amigas se unen más que nunca o es que ya no me considera su amiga? bueno lo tendría bien merecido después de todo, pero es que la necesito. Sera mejor que me duerma o mañana también tendré que correr a mis clases

 **Gracias por leer, estoy abierto a las sugerencias y si me ayudan a encontrar un mejor titulo les agradecería :3**

 **dejen en sus reviews cada cuanto tiempo quieren que actualice si es que les gusta.**


	2. Sinceridad

**Ya esta listo el segundo capitulo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo :3**

" _Kotori! Kotori! No te vayas, no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti" Kotori está a punto de abordar aquel avión que la alejara de mi para siempre, tengo que evitarlo._

" _Pero Honoka-chan este es mi sueño, además no te creo que ahora no puedes vivir sin mí, ahora tienes más amigas" Lo sé Kotori, sé que este es tu sueño; pero dejame ser egoísta una vez y quedate conmigo, tengo que decirle mis sentimientos._

" _Kotori es que yo no te veo solo como una amiga, yo te amo Kotori"_

" _¿Qué dijiste Honoka-chan? ¡No te oigo nada, el avión hace mucho ruido!"_

" _¡Te amo Kotori! ¡Te amo y siempre lo hare!" Maldito sea ese avión y aquel modista que te aleja de mí, Te amo Kotori._

Demonios fue ese sueño otra vez, es la tercera vez que lo tengo en esta semana desde que volví a la preparatoria hace tres días, todo sigue igual, Umi sigue sin hablarme si no es extremadamente necesario. ¿Qué hora será? ¡Las 3 de la mañana! ¿Qué hago despierta a esta hora? Pero no tengo sueño, esto es genial, definitivamente mañana despertare tarde ¿o debería decir hoy? Bueno no importa hoy o mañana, como sea, es domingo, así que puedo descansar hasta tarde en este día, es más suelo hacerlo, así que ¿De qué me preocupo? Revisare el chat grupal a ver si las chicas dijeron algo para mañana.

"Hanayo-chan ha actualizado su estado:

[Ven conmigo, olvida el pasado inevitable y descubramos juntos nuestro futuro incierto 3]"

Oh Hanayo no sabía que podías escribir tan lindo ¿Para quién lo habrá escrito?, de todas maneras le demostrare mi apoyo.

"Mensaje para Hanayo:

[Buena suerte Hanayo-chan ＼(^ω^＼)]"

Bueno será mejor que me duerma o mañana no estaré con energías para nada.

.

.

.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Despierta Onee-chan!

-Yukiho dame 5 minutos más por favor

-No puedo onee-chan, hoy quede con Arisa y ya me tengo que ir, así que levantate de una vez, te estoy dejando el desayuno en la mesa

\- Muuuu! entonces cual es la urgencia que me levante, nadie se comerá mi desayuno

-¡Tienes que abrir la tienda de dulces onee-chan! Me preocupa que lo olvides tan seguido

-Está bien, está bien, ya me levanto, que te vaya bien Yukiho

-Gracias onee-chan, bye

Ahhhhh que sueño, quiero seguir durmiendo pero Yukiho se molestara conmigo. Es un lindo domingo soleado, quisiera salir con alguien y distraerme un poco pero seguro que Yukiho me regaña al enterarse, mejor abro la tienda de una vez; pero antes a comer!, pienso mejor con el estómago lleno, genial arroz blanco de desayuno Yukiho te amo!, últimamente estoy comiendo demasiado arroz será porque ahora suelo andar con Hanayo en la escuela, siempre trae arroz de buena calidad digno del paladar de una diosa jeje. Ojala Umi pronto me perdone es la única con la que puedo hablar de ciertos temas, como lo de Kotori.

(Flashback)

 _Un dia hace 2 meses en la casa de Umi, me acerque a ella después de 2 horas de estudio intensivo._

 _-Umi tengo algo que preguntarte, eres una de mis mejores amigas y la única con la que podría hablar esto_

 _-Me halagas Honoka, dime que es_

 _-No te molestes por la pregunta por favor, ahí va ¿Está bien que te guste una mujer?_

 _Umi en seguida enrojeció, su reacción clásica ante algo vergonzoso se hiso presente de inmediato y me pareció divertida_

 _-De que te ríes Honoka, eso es muy vergonzoso, para esas preguntas tienes a Kotori_

 _-Eso haría normalmente si no estuviera el hecho que quien me gusta es Kotori, Umi-chan crees que sea normal lo que siento por nuestra amiga?_

 _La expresión de Umi brevemente cambio luego de escuchar mi confesión, por un momento parecía totalmente triste y derrotada._

 _-Umi-chan pasa algo?_

 _-Nada Honoka, solo me admire creo que ya maduraste un poco, te estaré apoyando en tu amor_

 _-En serio Umi-chan? Eres la mejor amiga del mundo, gracias, creo que ya fue suficiente estudio por hoy_

 _En seguida su expresión volvió a cambiar a una que conocía muy bien, el lado demoniaco de Umi se hiso presente ante la mención del pare de los estudios._

 _-Honoka! Olvida lo que dije sigues siendo la misma infantil de siempre y preparate para otras 3 horas de estudio_

 _-Umi-chan eres cruel, ojala Kotori estuviera aquí, solo ella te puede controlar_

 _(Fin flashback)_

Sí que hace un buen día (Riiiiing!), Oh! El primer cliente del día, me pegunto si le gustaran los nuevos dulces que papá invento.

-Bienvenido a la dulcería Kousa… Oh Nozomi-chan Buenos días, que se te ofrece

-Hoy no vine por dulces Honoka-chan, las cartas me dijeron algo y por eso estoy aquí

-Bien y entonces que pasa

-Todo a su tiempo Honoka-chan, por ahora lo único que tienes que saber es que a las 4 de la tarde vendrás con todas al karaoke, el que está al frente de la tienda de Idols

-De todas maneras no tenía planes para hoy Nozomi, ahí estaré te lo aseguro

-Y ya que estoy aquí, cambie de idea con respecto a los dulces, dame 4 cajas de chocolates

-¿Tantos Nozomi-chan? ¿Y todos para ti?

-No son solo para mí, son para Erichi también

-Aun así me sigue pareciendo bastante, incluso para mí

-¿Y si fuera arroz, dirias lo mismo?

-Hummm, antes creo que hubiera dicho que sí, pero estos días con Hanayo-chan y su arroz del olimpo me hicieron abrir los ojos

-Ara Ara, jeje

-De que te ries Nozomi?

-De nada Honoka, solo que al parecer las cartas no se equivocan y lo acabo de confirmar de nuevo

-No te entiendo nada Nozomi

-Ya lo veras Honoka-chan y yo me divertiré mucho observando. Hasta luego Honoka-chan recuerda estar ahí a las 4 en punto

-Nos vemos Nozomi-chan, aquí están tus chocolates y dale mis saludos a Eri-chan

Y así sin más se va la siempre misteriosa Nozomi ¿A qué se referirá con que confirmo que las cartas no se equivocan? Bueno no importa, parece que después de todo hoy saldré, llamare a Yukiho para avisarle más tarde, por ahora a atender la tienda como se debe.

.

.

.

.

¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar tarde para todo? Sobre que Nozomi me lo advirtió parece que llegare tarde.

-Yukiho! Has visto mi abrigo?

-Onee-chan no me grites no es mi culpa que haigas querido comer dos tazones de arroz, comes demasiado últimamente, pronto tendrás que hacer dieta de nuevo

-No es mi culpa que sea tan delicioso

-Jajajajaja

-¿Qué te parece gracioso?

-Parece que Nozomi-senpai tenía razón

-¿Por qué se lo explica hasta a mi hermana y no me dice nada a mí?

-¿Es que hasta ahora no te das cuenta? Hoy dormiré en casa de Arisa por si necesitas privacidad, ahh y saluda de mi parte a Hanayo-senpai

-Está bien, ahora me puedes decir dónde está mi abrigo

-Lo dejaste en el sofá ayer y sigue ahí esperándote, no se ira sin ti

-Gracias, adiós Yukiho

-Nos vemos Onee-chan, buena suerte

Salí corriendo de mi casa directo a tomar el autobús. Rápido, rápido, porque cuando una está apurada no viene ningún carro. Al fin uno, vamos rápido, más rápido que ya llevo retrasada 20 minutos.

Al fin llego, lo sabía ahí están todas, deben haber de llegado hace media hora, hasta vino Umi, como habrá hecho Nozomi para convencerla que venga, debe de estar furiosa.

-Lo siento chicas me retrase un poco en el almuerzo y luego no llegaba ningún autobús para venir

-No te preocupes Honoka-chan, a ellas las cite a las 4 y 20

-Ehhhh? Ehhhhh! No es justo

-Todas sabíamos que llegarías tarde Honoka, la gran Idol Nico no puede esperar mucho tiempo en publico

-Si porque si no llamarían a la policía para que te recojan como a una niña perdida Enana

-¡Que dijiste tomate! ¡Repítelo si te atreves!

-¡Enana!

-Ya dejen de pelear-nya

-Hola Honoka–chan

A penas escuche su voz fui a abrazarla y quejarme con ella

-Hanayo-chan, solo tú eres buena conmigo

-Ara Honoka-chan deja esas cosas para más tarde

-¿A qué te refieres Nozomi?

¿Por qué nunca puede explicar las cosas que hace o a lo que se refiere? Nozomi siempre eres tan misteriosa. Sin más incidentes entramos al local, Nozomi ya había hecho una reservación, así que nos dirigimos de inmediato a nuestro cuarto, ya adentro Nozomi nos dijo que competiríamos entre nosotras y saco el dinero que sobro del último festival escolar, la ganadora se llevaría cincuenta mil yenes a su casa, nadie sabía cómo es que ella los tenía ni siquiera Eri-chan, y la ganadora seria aquella que cantara una canción que nos llegue al corazón a todas, no importaba la canción que fuese podíamos incluso escoger una de μ's, solamente teníamos que llegar al corazón de todas y esos cincuenta mil serian tuyos. Parecía cosa fácil y como cualquiera podría prever la primera en levantarse con total confianza y seguridad fue Nico-chan.

-La gran Idol Nico hará estallar sus corazones con su canción, Nico Nico Nii!

Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH!  
Nikoniko  
Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH!  
Puriti ~ GIRL!

Kimegao kibishiku tsuikyū  
Arittake no jōnetsu o sasagete  
Tadoritsuita ra-burī  
Kansei sa reta hohoemi  
Niko niko un! Zettai makenai

¡Linda Nico! ¡Sonríe, Sonríe!  
¡Linda Nico! ¡Sí! ¡Sonríe, Sonríe!  
¡Linda Nico! ¡Sonríe, Sonríe!  
¡Linda Nico! ¡SÍ! ¡Niña bonita!

Día a día estudio como hacer distintas poses  
Dedicando cada parte de mí a mi más grande pasión  
Finalmente he conseguido ser encantadora~  
Con una sonrisa perfeccionada  
Sonríe, Sonríe ¡No voy a perder jamás!

Pero de inmediato fue interrumpida por Nozomi.

-Nico-chan fallaste totalmente, te aplicare un Washi-Washi como castigo

-Nico Nico Nii?

-¿Cómo creiste que nos llegarías con una cancion tan egocéntrica? Parece que el tamaño no es lo único que tienes pequeño Enana

-¿Dijiste algo tomate? Ven y canta, a ver si lo haces mejor que yo

Y así fueron pasando una por una. Maki también fallo pero como Nozomi ni la amenazo, Nico reclamo ganándose otro Washi-Washi. Después paso Rin que canto un opening de un anime de chicas gato, parece que ella solo quería divertirse nunca pensó en ganar el premio. La siguiente en pasar fue Eri que canto Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate mirando siempre a Nozomi, supongo que entre esas dos hay algo, cosa que confirme definitivamente cuando llego el turno de Nozomi que canto Moshimo Kara Kitto mirando sin perder un segundo la mirada de Eri. Con eso le llegó el turno a Umi, pero ella se negó furiosa, diciendo que Nozomi la pudo obligar a venir aquí pero no la obligaría a participar de este estúpido juego.

Así que me toca a mí, que canción canto, que canción canto? No lo sé, algo que quiera? Algo que desee con toda mis fuerzas? Supongo que sería a alguien que me haga sentir que ya no estoy sola, eso es, ya sé cuál cantar, elijo la canción de la lista y empiezo.

Mou, shinaide….  
Hitori de tojikomoru no wa  
Kanashiku naru desho?  
Yonde hoshii na

Mou, shinaide?  
Hitori ni narita garu no wa  
Kizutsukitakunai kimochi nanda ne

Douka watashi o omoidashite yo to  
Tsubuyaita yonaka no hoshi wa kirei

Nakitai toki mo aru yo issho ni ireba ii yo  
Kotoba ga mitsukaranai issho naraba ii janai

Un, wakaru yo….  
Omoi ga ooki sugitara  
Kurushiku naru desho?  
Itte miyou ka

Un, wakaru yo?  
Omoi ni hane ga attara  
Kimi e todoketai kimi ga daisuki

Dakara watashi o omoidashite yo ne  
Tameiki de yonaka no hoshi ga ochita

Nakitai toki mo aru yo issho ni ireba ii yo  
Kotoba ga mitsukaranai issho naraba ii janai  
Aitai toki wa itsumo issho ni ireba ii yo  
Kotoba ni mayou keredo issho naraba ii janai

Mou hitori janakute ii

Por favor, no lo hagas más...  
Encerrarte en la soledad  
¿Sólo te deprimiría, no es así?  
Quiero que llames por mí

Por favor, deja de hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?  
Finges querer estar en soledad  
Porque no quieres que te hagan daño ¿no es así?

"Por favor, recuérdame" murmuré  
Mientras las estrellas brillaban a través de la noche

En los momentos que quieras llorar, podemos estar juntos  
Puede que no encuentres palabra alguna, pero mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien

Sí, te entiendo...  
Cuando reprimes tus sentimientos,  
Acabas destrozado por dentro ¿no es así?  
Puedes decirme cómo te sientes

Sí ¿lo comprendes?  
Si mi corazón tuviera alas  
Me gustaría enviarte un "Te amo"

Así que recuérdame ¿de acuerdo?  
Con un suspiro, las estrellas cayeron a través de la noche

En los momentos que quieras llorar, podemos estar juntos  
Puede que no encuentres palabra alguna, pero mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien  
Cuando sea que quieras verme, podemos estar juntos  
Puede que no encuentres las palabras adecuadas, pero mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien

Ya no tendrás que estar solo

Demonios creo que fue demasiado sentimental, se me escaparon algunas lágrimas, como desearía poder haberme despedido de Kotori, que ella me dijera aquellas palabras, como desearía no haber sido tan cobarde y haberle dicho mis sentimientos antes de su partida, estoy llorando creo que estoy llorando y no hay nadie que me consuele.

-Calma Honoka-chan estoy aquí, nunca estarás sola

-Gracias Hanayo, como deseo que otra persona me hubiera dicho esas palabras, pero de todas maneras gracias, anda pasa es tu turno de cantar

Hanayo se fue de mi lado y se dirigió al listado de canciones, parece que nadie más se dio cuenta que yo estaba llorando, eso o que todas fingen no haber visto nada, gracias chicas de todas maneras. Hanayo parece haber encontrado su canción pues se paró con el micro en mano y con una determinación más grande que la de Nico si es eso posible y ¿son acaso lágrimas lo que asemejan por tus ojos Hanayo? Y sin más empezó a cantar.

Saki ni noru ne to hohoenda densha no nakade wa  
Kuchibiru sukoshi furuete iru no  
Setsunaku hashiru omoi

Kimochi dake demo tsutaetai  
Sore ga dekirunara  
Garasu ni yubi de namae o hitotsu  
Toiki de kai tari shinai

Aoku tomeina watashi ni naritai  
Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de  
Kakushi kirenai mune no tokimeki  
Darenimo kidzuka retakunai yo  
Kokoro tomeina watashi o kaeshite  
Tomodachinanoni anata ga sukidato  
Kakushi kirenai wasurerarenai  
Himitsu kakaete mado ni mota reta

Nagareru keshiki kawaru koto hitosuji no namida  
Akubi no furi de gomakashite miru  
Uwamuite soto o nagame

Soba ni irukara tsuraku naru  
Yasashi sugiru no to  
Ano ko ga hanasu anata no kuse o  
Shitteru koto ga tsurai

Itsuka musuba reru yume o mitaku naru  
Koibito-tachi wa hikiau monodato  
Kattena negai kurushi nozomi  
Darenimo kidzuka retakunai no  
Kokoro musuba reru yume ga mitakatta  
Koibito-tachi no shiawase-te ni suru  
Kattena negai gomen ne kitto  
Watashi dake no hisokana rabu marginal

Saisho deatta ano hi ga ima mo kienai  
Doushite kioku no naka de kagayai teru no?

Aoku tomeina watashi ni naritai  
Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de  
Kakushi kirenai mune no tokimeki  
Darenimo kidzuka retakunai yo  
Kokoro tomeina watashi o kaeshite  
Tomodachinanoni anata ga sukidato  
Kakushi kirenai wasurerarenai  
Himitsu kakaete mado ni mota reta

Con una sonrisa digo "Ya me voy" Dentro del tren  
Mis labios tiemblan levemente  
Es una emoción tan dolorosa que corre y me sobrepasa

Me conformo con decirte mis sentimientos  
Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo  
Con escribir un nombre en el cristal con mi dedo  
No podré ganar tiempo

Quisiera ser tan transparente como un cristal  
Seguir así como amiga frente a ti  
Ese latido de mi corazón que no puedo esconder  
No quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de eso  
Regrésame a ser la chica de corazón transparente que alguna vez fui  
A pesar de ser amigos estoy enamorada de ti  
No puedo ocultarlo más, no puedo olvidarlo ya  
Cargando con el peso de este secreto, me apoyé en la ventana

Por cada cambio de paisaje en la ventana, se asoman más lágrimas  
Trato de fingir que no lloro con un bostezo  
Miro hacia arriba y hacia afuera  
Estar a tu lado lo hace más doloroso  
El que seas demasiado amable  
Y sabiendo que tienes el hábito de hablar con esa chica,  
Duele aún más

Quisiera ver un sueño donde terminamos juntos  
Porque los novios se atraen de forma natural  
Es mi deseo egoísta, es mi deseo doloroso  
No quiero que alguien lo note  
Quería ver un sueño donde nuestros corazones se unen  
Con la felicidad que da ser amantes  
Es mi deseo egoísta. Lo siento, sin duda alguna  
Es mi Marginado Amor hecho secreto, solo mío

El día que nos conocimos por primera vez no se desvanecerá aun ahora  
¿Por qué seguirá brillando en mis recuerdos?

Quisiera ser tan transparente como un cristal  
Seguir así como amiga frente a ti  
Ese latido de mi corazón que no puedo esconder  
No quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de eso  
Regrésame a ser la chica de corazón transparente que alguna vez fui  
A pesar de ser amigos estoy enamorada de ti  
No puedo ocultarlo más, no puedo olvidarlo ya  
Cargando con el peso de este secreto, me apoyé en la ventana

Y el llanto volvió a mi con mayor fuerza, la ultima vez que cante esa canción fue junto a Kotori y Hanayo, ya por entonces me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella y tal como escribí en esa canción solo los ocultaba, me duele, aun me duele; pero me duele mas mi cobardía. Eso es tengo que ser fuerte o al menos parecerlo frente a mis amigas, asi que deje de llorar y levante mi cabeza solo para ver a unas apoyadas con las otras algo tristes, lo de Nozomi y Eri era evidente ellas se gustaban, lo de Nico y Maki a su modo también era algo muy notorio, pero lo que me parecía raro era que no solo ellas estaban afectadas, también lo estaba Rin en un costado aislada pero sabia que estaba llorando silenciosamente. Lo que me sorprendió también es ver a Umi en la misma situación que todas derramando lagrimas aunque yo no supiera, ni tuviera idea alguna sobre la razón de su llanto silencioso. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió de todo y lo que mas me llego al corazón fue ver a Hanayo parada aun al medio del cuarto con el micro en la mano, ella estaba visiblemente afectada, pero en ella me veía a mi misma, mi situación, mi amor prohibido hacia una de mis amigas, amor que nunca podre confesar; pero ella estaba parada ahí en medio mirándome fijamente poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en no dejarse vencer por el llanto que ya acariciaba sus mejillas. ¿Por qué lloras Hanayo? ¿Quién es tu amor prohibido? Este momento de tristeza y sinceridad con uno mismo y sus sentimientos fue terminado por Nozomi.

-Parece que tenemos una ganadora

 **Y así termina el segundo capitulo, dejen en sus reviews que tal les pareció y lo que aun me falta por mejorar por favor. Sobre lo de las actualizaciones tratare de hacerlo cada dos semanas si la universidad me deja (este salio rápido porque tuve un ataque de inspiracion y creo que no me pudo salir mejor) Asi que nada bye**


	3. Más dudas

**Bueno y aquí esta el tercer capitulo de la historia, de antemano les aviso algunos capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de otras de las musas en lugar de Honoka (como este que es desde el POV de Hanayo) pero la mayoría serán narrados por Honoka, claro solo si es que lo veo necesario, bueno sin más que decir disfruten :3**

-Parece que tenemos una ganadora

Parece que hoy no todo fue en vano, al menos gane dinero.

-Sera mejor que salgamos de una vez

-Tienes razón Erichi

Mejor me despido de todas, necesito estar sola y pensar en todo lo que acaba de suceder.

-Bueno chicas fue un gusto, nos vemos mañana, Rin-chan vienes?

Salí de ese cuarto junto a mi amiga de la infancia, afuera hacia una noche hermosa ¿Cuánto hace que estábamos ahí?, si ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya rápido a casa o no podré descansar bien para mañana, a quien engaño no descansare nada hoy, no después de esto.

-Kayo-chin pasa algo-nya?

-Nada Rin-chan, porque lo dices?

-Porque desde que salimos del karaoke hace media hora no me hablas, ni tampoco parece que sabes hacia dónde vas, tu casa queda para el otro lado

-¡Media hora! Rin-chan lo siento, por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

-Cerca del centro de Akibahara, ¿Es por Honoka-chan verdad?

-Si Rin, a quien engaño, siempre estoy así por Honoka

-Hablemos de eso después, tomemos un taxi Kayochin, dale un buen uso a tu premio

Rin paro un taxi y le dijo la dirección de mi casa, ella viene conmigo también, ya que es mi vecina, que bueno es tener una amiga así. El taxi llega rápido a su destino, le pago la cuenta y bajamos de inmediato, solo quiero estar en mi cuarto.

-Kayochin ¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí hoy?

-Ehhh Rin-chan y tus padres?

-No te preocupes Kayochin, ya les dije que me quedaría contigo-nya

-Bueno entonces supongo que puedes quedarte

Entramos ambas a mi casa y mis padres me recibieron como siempre alegres, aunque sus caras me decían otra un "te salvaste hoy solo porque Rin está contigo", bueno supongo que mañana tendré que aguantar su sermón. Cenamos la comida de mi madre en medio de muchas bromas, ellos siempre están alegres cuando viene Rin, y eso pasa muy a menudo por la cercanía de nuestras casas, creo que incluso mis padres la ven como otra hija. Terminada la cena ambas nos dirigimos a mi cuarto.

-Rin-chan puedes bañarte primero, mientras alisto el cuarto y tu ropa para que duermas

-Está bien Kayochin

Entro a mi cuarto y empiezo a alistar la ropa de Rin, por la inmensa cantidad de veces que se queda aquí hace tiempo le dije que sería mejor si dejara parte de su ropa aquí y eso hizo, incluso tiene su uniforme aquí. Después aliste los futones para ambas, ella nunca acepta dormir en mi cama y que yo duerma en un futon, así que hace mucho que desistí de la idea.

-Kayochin es tu turno-nya

-Ya voy Rin, termina de ordenar los futones por favor

Ahhh, que relajante es tomar un baño, puedes pensar en todo lo que paso hoy. Así que Honoka tiene a otra persona en su vida, ¿Quién será?, por la forma de llorar hoy, puedo suponer que esa persona no le corresponde o es un amor imposible. Honoka si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirte lo que siento, yo te podría hacer feliz por siempre, juntas podríamos ser las personas más felices de todo el mundo y también las que coman más arroz, pero ahora que sé que tienes a otra persona, no sé qué hacer, si antes tenía dudas ahora estoy peor. Supongo que tendré que hablarlo con Nozomi- chan ella todo este tiempo me brindó su apoyo, incluso organizo esta reunión para ayudarme a declararme a Honoka, perdón por ser tan indecisa.

-¿Estas bien Kayochin? Llevas mucho tiempo en el baño

-Ehhhh! Lo siento me distraje otra vez, ya voy Rin-chan

Debo dejar de distraerme tanto mañana o no aprenderé nada en mis clases. Vuelvo a mi cuarto donde Rin ya me esperaba para dormir, así que me pongo mi pijama y me acuesto en el futon a su lado.

-Lo siento por hacerte esperar Rin-chan

-No te preocupes Kayochin, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro Rin-chan adelante

-Kayochin ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Honoka-chan?

-Cuando, cuando, día tras día Rin-chan, todos los días la veía siempre alegre y como peleaba por su sueño, como vencía todas las dificultades que se le presentaban como cuando Eri-chan no le dejaba oficializar su club, siempre la observaba Rin-chan, y poco a poco creció este sentimiento por ella

-Y ¿Cómo supiste que lo que sentías era amor?

-Ummm, pues cuando me di cuenta que esperaba cada entrenamiento solo para verla, cuando cada momento que pasaba con ella se quedaba grabado en mi mente y lo repetía todas las noches para olvidarme de lo malo del día, cuando cada vez que se acercaba a mi mi corazón latía mas rápido y mi mente se nublaba, Pero ¿porque preguntas estas cosas Rin-chan?

-Ehhh? Por nada Kayochin solo tenía curiosidad-nya

Despues de decirme eso Rin se dio vuelta, pero antes de perder de vista su rostro, podría jurar, si es que la falta de luz no me engaña tampoco, que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Dejando eso de lado será mejor que duerma de una vez.

.

.

.

Me desperté temprano, dormí muy bien a pesar de lo sucedido el día anterior. Es un bonito día, completamente despejado. Vi a mi costado, Rin aun dormía, se veía bonita de esa manera, la única en la que podías verla tranquila y quieta en un solo lugar.

-Rin-chan, Rin-chan, despierta ya, tenemos clases hoy.

-Kayochin? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7 en punto, ehhhh? Ehhhh!, apurate Rin-chan o llegaremos tarde

Después de alistarnos a la velocidad de la luz y tomar el desayuno tan rápido que sabía que después nos causaría problemas en el estómago, salimos corriendo con dirección al instituto. Obviamente Rin lleva la ventaja, no por nada es la mejor atleta de la escuela, apenas puedo seguirle el paso, pero aun así llegamos a las justas al salón de clases, inmediatamente nos sentamos en nuestros lugares a recuperar el aliento.

-Hanayo ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

-Disculpa Maki-chan, Es que Rin-chan se quedó dormida hasta tarde hoy

-Ehhh! Pero si Kayochin también se quedó dormida-nya

Después de aquel rápido saludo, el profesor entro al salón, Ufff! Sí que llegamos a las justas. Nos dijo que sacáramos el libro de biología y que fuéramos a la página 123, bien todo estaría bien si no fuera por el pequeño detalle que al parecer mi libro se quedó en mi casa olvidado por el apuro de llegar temprano.

-Disculpe sensei pero se me olvido mi copia

-Está bien Koizumi-san, Hoshizora-san comparta su copia con su compañera por favor

-Con gusto-nya

Rin junto su mesa a la mía y empezamos la clase que menos gusto me daba, ¿Qué estará haciendo Honoka-chan? Supongo que ya estará durmiéndose en su salón, siempre Umi se quejaba de lo distraída y relajada que es, pero así es como me gusta Honoka, la chica más distraída de todo Japón.

-Koizumi-san

Pero a todo esto desde que Honoka volvió a clases, Umi-chan no le habla ni le dirige la mirada, que habrá pasado entre esas dos, si antes era su mejor amiga junto a Kotori-chan, ¿Sera que a Umi le gusta Honoka y se enteró que a Honoka le gusta otra persona al igual que yo? Pero yo no me molestaría con Honoka, yo me moleste conmigo misma por ser tan indecisa, entonces ¿Por qué?

-Koizumi-san!

¿Y quién será esa persona dueña del corazón de mi Honoka? ¿Será linda y atenta? O ¿Solo es linda, pero distraída como Honoka? Espera acaso dije "mi" Honoka? Desde cuando soy tan posesiva.

-Koizumi-san!

-Kayochin! El profesor te está hablando desde hace rato

-Ehh! Lo siento sensei

-Koizumi-san podría continuar la lectura por favor

-Eto, ummm, ¿Dónde se quedó?

-Koizumi-san! Esto es muy extraño, normalmente atiende las clases, pero no tolerare ninguna indisciplina, ni siquiera de una usual buena alumna como usted, si no le interesa mi curso y prefiere volar en sus nubes, le pido por favor que se retire del salón

-Está bien sensei hoy no me siento bien después de todo

Y ante una mirada atónita de todo el salón, me retire. Ahora a donde voy a pensar en lo que me pasa, ummmm, supongo que la sala del club estará bien, a esta hora debe de estar vacía, así nadie interrumpirá mis pensamientos, bien entonces vayamos a la sala del club.

.

.

.

-Nozomi aquí no, alguien podría venir

-Vamos Erichi nadie vendrá, la única que se podría hacer echar del salón está en el nuestro y se quedara ahí bajo amenaza de washi-washi

-Pero aun así Nozomi es algo vergonzoso

Pero que están haciendo esas dos solas en la sala del club, por lo que se escucha Nozomi bien podría estar forzando Eri-chan, será mejor que me aleje de aquí silenciosamente (pum!) genial tropecé con una silla

-Ves Nozomi te dije que alguien podía venir

-Juro que castigare a quien me evito este placer inmenso

Después de oír eso vi la puerta abrirse y salir a Nozomi que me miro con una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno y ni qué decir del aura sangrienta que emitía, bueno supongo que me llegó la hora de experimentar aquel temido washi-washi.

-Hanayo-chan? ¿Te echaron de tu salón? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, lo esperaba de Rin o Honoka, pero de ti nunca.

-Jeje Nozomi-chan siempre hay una primera vez para todo no?

-¿Bueno y desde hace cuánto estas ahí?

Su mirada al decir eso me dio escalofríos.

-Juro por mi alma que no se lo diré a nadie Nozomi-chan!

-Ehh! Decir que Hanayo-chan?

-Que estabas con Eri-chan y-y que estaban solas y-y…

-Ehhh! Así que sabes mi secreto, supongo que no me queda de otra más que matarte para silenciar tu voz

Parecía tan seria cuando lo dijo, que podría jurar que en serio lo iba a hacer, pero se abrió la puerta y salió Eri para mi buena suerte.

-Nozomi ya deja de fastidiarla

-Pero Erichi sabe nuestro secreto necesitamos matarla para callarla

-Nozomi!

-Gracias Eri-chan, juro que no se lo diré a nadie

-No te preocupes Hanayo-chan, Nozomi no te hará nada y para evitar que te hagas ideas raras, Nozomi me quería poner estas orejas de gato que quien sabe de dónde las saco y ha-hacerme maullar con ellas

Eso último lo dijo con una cara tan roja que podría decir que el cabello de Maki se quedaba muy atrás

-Está bien Eri-chan

-Nozomi vámonos al salón, Nico-chan debe de estar esperándonos

-Hasta luego Hanayo-chan

-Hanayo-chan estate atenta puede que te envié algo en unos minutos

-Nozomi!

-No te preocupes Erichi, no le hará daño lo que hare

-Hasta luego Nozomi-chan, Eri-chan

Que rara que es Nozomi, bueno supongo que ahora si tengo la sala del club para mi sola ¿Pero qué será lo que me enviara Nozomi? Mejor entro. Bien, esto es genial tengo un salón solo para mí, prendo la computadora del club solo para ver las últimas novedades del mundo Idol, nuestro Rank bajo un poco después de la partida de Kotori, pero parece que está volviendo a subir, a ver un nuevo concierto de A-Rise, umm nada importante, supongo que mirare su último concierto desde donde lo deje, la música es lo mejor del mundo, esto es genial, me hubiera gustado ir al Love Live después de todo. Justo cuando voy a medio concierto suena la campana del descanso y alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Honoka, Hanayo-chan, Nozomi me dijo que querías verme

Así que esto es lo que me enviaría, estuve todo el día desde ayer pensando en ella y ahora no sé qué hacer, bueno que más puede salir mal en este día.

-Pasa Honoka-chan

Y así es como entro la chica más linda del mundo, se le ven unas ojeras profundas, así que ayer estuvo llorando toda la noche, nunca pensé que odiaría a alguien que no conozco. Honoka se sentó a mi lado.

-Hanayo-chan ¿Te echaron de clases?

-¿Por qué les sorprende tanto?

-Jeje bueno es que Hanayo es Hanayo

-Gran observación Honoka-chan, es que hoy me siento algo distraída

-Te noto así desde hace días Hanayo-chan y desde ayer tengo unas ideas raras

Genial ahora le parezco rara a Honoka, pero que cosas piensa ahora de mí.

-¿Qué cosas piensas Honoka-chan?

-Bueno como decirlo, a mí me parece que tus problemas se deben a que tienes un problema de amor?

Justo en el blanco Honoka y ¿Ahora qué hago? ¡Que alguien me ayude!

-Bueno Honoka tienes razón, estoy enamorada de alguien, pero esa persona no me corresponde, ella tiene a otra persona en su vida

-Ehhh! Quien podría rechazar a Hanayo con lo linda y buena que es?

Para Honoka, siento que mi cara hierve, sé que estoy más roja que Eri-chan denantes

-Bueno y como es ella?

Bien Hanayo esta es tu oportunidad para hacerlo, declarate de una buena vez

-Bueno ella es distraída, pero si se propone algo no para hasta conseguirlo, eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, pero se podría decir que también es algo tonta y enérgica.

-Ehhh! Así que Rin-chan te rechazo, iré a hablar inmediatamente con ella y hacerla entrar en razón

Ves por eso dije que eras algo tonta

-No es Rin-chan, Honoka-chan tú me gus….

Justo en ese momento entro en el salón, golpeando la puerta por cierto, Umi-chan, y así señores es como mi confesión se vio frustrada cuando por fin había reunido valor para hacerla, definitivamente hoy no es mi día

-Honoka! Tenemos que hablar

-Umi-chan! Pero estaba hablando con Hanayo-chan

-Lo siento pero es urgente Honoka, pueden hablar luego

-Hanayo-chan lo siento hablamos luego

-No te preocupes Honoka-chan, hasta luego

¿De qué querrá hablarle Umi-chan? ¿Por fin harán las paces? Por qué tenía que interrumpirme así. Bueno será mejor que vuelva a mi salón aunque creo tampoco prestare atención en la siguiente clase después de todo esto.

 **Gracias por leer, bueno creo que es hora de contestar sus reviews**

 **Fedora force:** Supongo que el capitulo aumentara tus sospechas jeje, solo te digo que no sera fácil el HonoxPana

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire:** Que nombre mas largo, a mi siempre me gusto poder leer la canción completa asi la cantaba con su voz en mi mente y parecía mas real, en el siguiente capitulo revelare las verdaderas razones de Umi creo

 **Bueno gracias por su apoyo y sus correcciones siempre son bienvenidas, de nuevo gracias y no se olviden de jar sus reviews. Hasta luego :3.**


	4. Respuestas encontradas

**Bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de la historia, espera si tengo algo que decir :v por fin acabe mis exámenes así que posiblemente el siguiente domingo o a media semana quien sabe haya otro capítulo, si no a esperar otras dos semanas :'v**

* * *

-Umi-chan que pasa?

Seguía ignorándome, así estaba desde que salimos del salón del club, solo me había tomado de la mano y ahora me estaba arrastrando por toda la escuela hacia sus exteriores.

Nos detuvimos cerca al árbol donde solíamos almorzar con Kotori, se dio vuelta y con una mirada decidida me empezó a hablar.

-Honoka, tenemos que hablar

-Eso ya me lo dijiste Umi, pero sobre qué?

-Pues sobre todo Honoka, primero quiero disculparme por la actitud que mantuve hacia ti durante estos días, me he portado como una niña engreída a la que le quitaron su dulce. Sé que durante estos momentos es donde debimos estar más unidas que nunca; pero yo solo me porte de esa manera tan infantil, dejándote sola cargando todo el peso de su partida y te comprenderé si no me perdonas, pero…

-Umi-chan calma, claro que te perdono

-Honoka…yo lo siento

Umi decía esto a punto de echarse a llorar, así que solo la abrace para demostrarle todo el cariño que le tengo y la falta que nos hicimos una a la otra.

-Umi siempre te perdonare, eres mi mejor amiga después de todo, así que solo volvamos a ser como antes y nunca dejemos de ser así

Umi solo seguía llorando en mi pecho, al parecer no fui la única que cargo sola todo el peso de la partida de Kotori, aunque era de esperarse no? Después de unos diez minutos Umi por fin se calmó y nos pudimos sentar en la banca debajo del árbol.

-Umi-chan eso es todo lo que teníamos que hablar?

-Ummm, creo que si

-Entonces creo que regresare al club y les contare a todas que ya nos reconciliamos, seguro que todas se ponen felices, de paso podría hacer que Hanayo me dé un poco de su arroz y que Nozomi me diga por fin todo lo que trama.

-Espera Honoka hay algo más

-Dime Umi-chan

-Es que creo que no es el momento ni el lugar apropiado para hacerlo, te parece si el sábado salimos un rato?

-Seria genial Umi-chan, entonces me voy yendo al salón, nos vemos

Esa era mi Umi-chan, por fin me había reconciliado con mi mejor amiga, por fin tendría a alguien con quien hablar de mi problema otra vez. Me dirigí corriendo a mi salón, las clases ya iban a comenzar, estas pasaron casi desapercibidas el resto del día, solo resaltando el hecho que Umi no volvió a clases en todo el día. Ya había llegado la salida y por fin era el momento de encontrarme con las chicas, así que me dirigí a la sala del club, hoy no tendríamos práctica, tendríamos una pequeña reunión para definir nuestras actividades para lo que queda del mes en su lugar. Cuando llegue ya todas estaban ahí, incluso Umi,

-Honoka llegas cinco minutos tarde tendrás que correr unos 5 km en compensación

-Umi-chan malvada, hola ¿Cómo están chicas?

-Así que ya se reconciliaron

-Hasta que al fin maduraron, ya parecían niñas pequeñas

-Ja, mira quien habla enana

-Jeje, sí, nos reconciliamos esta mañana Nozomi-chan

Todas se veían felices como siempre cada una a su manera, todas a excepción de una Hanayo visiblemente confundida y completamente distraída, tan distraída que ni siquiera noto mi entrada al parecer, y una increíblemente decaída chica gato Rin.

-Bueno, dejando todo eso de lado, la hermosa presidenta Nico da inaugurada la reunión número no me acuerdo para tratar sobre las actividades post-partida de Kotori

La reunión prosiguió su rumbo, en donde acordamos dejar las presentaciones en vivo por un momento, para darles tiempo a los fans de recuperarse de la partida de Kotori, eso iba para nosotras también por supuesto. Sin embargo aceptamos que nos hicieran las entrevistas que nos pedían desde hace un mes, estas tendrían lugar el viernes de la próxima semana por la tarde en una cafetería que solían frecuentar Nozomi y Eli. Al llegar el final de la reunión cada una se despidió de las otras y tomaron sus propios caminos, Maki se llevó casi a rastras a Nico diciendo algo sobre que la enana le había prometido enseñarle a cocinar hoy, Nozomi y Eli se dirigieron a acabar en papeleo en la sala del concejo estudiantil y Umi dijo que tenía practica con el club de tiro con arco, y Rin algo sobre que hoy iniciaba el anime Neko-Neko o algo así. De tal manera que nos quedamos Hanayo y yo, en un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Hanayo-chan quieres caminar conmigo?, sé que nuestras casas están por mucho separadas, pero no quiero irme sola

-Si Honoka-chan, pero antes ¿podríamos pasar por el restaurant de la otra vez?, oí que hoy hay un nuevo plato especial de arroz.

-Bien entonces, que esperamos, ese arroz no se comerá solo

Dicho eso salimos del salón del club y caminamos juntas hacia aquel restaurant, al parecer la reunión había tomado más tiempo del esperado y ya estaba oscureciendo.

Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que estaba repleto de personas, creo que sería mejor ir a otro lado, me estaba volteando hacia Hanayo para decirle lo que pensaba y me encontré con una mirada desesperada, como si quisiera ese plato de arroz más que a nada en este mundo, así que otras fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

-Hanayo espera aquí, ya vuelvo

-Espera Honoka…

Pero no logre escuchar lo que seguía, ya me había metido en la muchedumbre de personas que querían comprar. Fue algo difícil pero al final lo conseguí y pedí dos órdenes para llevar, fue igual de difícil salir de ahí para volver con Hanayo, tuve que aguantar centenares de empujones de nuevo aunque ahora era aún más difícil por estar cargando con los platos de "arroz especial de la montaña Hashiro" o algo así.

-Mission complete Comandante Hanayo, aquí está el botín de guerra

-Gracias Honoka-chan

-Por cierto ¿Qué era lo que me decías antes?

-Que podíamos regresar mañana, el plato está en el menú desde hoy para siempre

-Ehhh? Jeje es que parecía que en serio lo querías hoy Hanayo-chan, bueno pero ya los tenemos no?

-Pero igual tendré que esperar hasta llegar a mi casa para probarlo, vamos caminemos un rato más Honoka-chan

Y así lo hicimos, pasamos un rato realmente relajante hablando de nosotras y nuestras vivencias diarias, como era que Hanayo casi fue asesinada por Nozomi hoy o yo le contaba cómo era que Nozomi siempre me mantenía en duda, hablábamos del último concierto de A-Rise o de nuestras ultimas calificaciones en los exámenes, o simplemente nos contábamos chistes que habíamos escuchado en algún lugar, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de relajada, por un momento todos mis problemas se habían esfumado, estar con Hanayo siempre era así de relajante, siempre lograba sacar mis mejores sonrisas, incluso cuando Kotori acababa de irse, Hanayo estuvo ahí para devolverme mi risa y mi alegría.

Sin darme cuenta de nada, perdida en mis pensamientos habíamos llegado a un pequeño parque, además que ya había anochecido completamente

-Y cómo te iba diciendo Honoka-chan, creo que deberíamos hacer una dieta hemos comido mucho ultimamen….¿Pasa algo Honoka-chan?

-Eh? Nada porque lo dices?

-Desde hace un buen rato que no dejas de mirarme fijamente sin decir nada

Demonios debo de estar roja, ni me di cuenta de eso ¿Qué me pasa?

-Lo siento Hanayo-chan

Le aparte la mirada completamente avergonzada, espero que no dé cuenta.

-No es que me moleste Honoka-chan, es solo un poco vergonzoso, pero no me molesta en lo absoluto

También desvió la mirada ¿algo sonrojada?

-Por cierto Honoka-chan de que hablaron exactamente con Umi-chan

-Solo nos disculpamos una con la otra y… ahh acordamos salir un rato el sábado por la tarde

Su mirada parecía haberse perdido en la confusión nuevamente, pero esta vez había algo más ¿preocupación? O talvez ¿Miedo?

-¿Pasa algo Hanayo-chan?

-Nada, nada Honoka-chan, solo que después de hablar contigo, Umi-chan también hablo conmigo de algunas cosas

-De verdad?

-No es nada de qué preocuparse Honoka-chan, creo que no es necesario preocuparse, será mejor que nos separemos aquí, ya es tarde y a ambas nos esperan en nuestras casas

Se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su hogar.

-Espera Hanayo yo….

La agarre de la mano e hice que me mirara ¿Qué es lo que pensaba hacer?

-Nada solo quería decirte que vayas con cuidado, nos vemos Hanayo-chan

-Hasta mañana Honoka-chan

Ahora si la deje irse aunque logre notar que al hacerlo se veía algo decepcionada y avergonzada. Pero qué demonios pasa conmigo, porque no quería que Hanayo me deje, porque siempre me relajo con ella, porque siempre quiero que nuestros momentos juntas no se acaben ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Después de meditar sentada unos 10 minutos en una banca del parque, yo también me acorde que tengo una casa donde volver a cenar.

Al llegar a mi casa, me di cuenta que mis padres aun no volvían de su viaje de "negocios" y que Yukiho tampoco llegaba aun, seguro debe estar con Arisa-chan en casa de Eli, definitivamente esas dos deben ser algo más que amigas. Como no había nadie en casa me tuve que calentar la cena yo misma y después me di una muy relajante y necesaria ducha, a la mitad de la cual llego Yukiho solo para fastidiarme con cosas como ¿Cuándo vendrá Hanayo-senpai? y del estilo, para finalmente echarme a mi cama a dormir.

Hoy por fin me había dado cuenta de cómo me siento cuando estoy junto a Hanayo, es con ella con quien me puedo relajar y olvidarme de todo por un tiempo ¿pero porque es que me siento así? ¿Acaso es que Hanayo me empezó a gustar? Yo quiero mucho a Hanayo por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero la quiero como una amiga verdad? Entonces porque me vuelvo a sentir en las nubes cuando ella está presente, bueno meditare sobre todo esto ya mañana, ya es tarde ya debería dormir. Aquella noche soñé como era que un plato de arroz salvaba a un pan de ser comido por un pajarito, un sueño sin el más completo sentido o lógica alguna verdad?

.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana pasó sin inconveniente alguno, nada fuera de lo normal, los constantes acosos de Nozomi y los regaños de Umi, es la parte que menos extrañaba de tener a Umi como amiga, pero así es como la quiero, Hanayo y yo no volvimos a tener un rato a solas después de aquella tarde de lunes, así que no pude seguir investigando sobre las reacciones que causaban en mí su presencia. Todo fue de lo más normal hasta la llegada del día sábado en cuya tarde tenía que salir con Umi.

Esa mañana Yukiho volvió a levantarme temprano para abrir la tienda de dulces, ella pasaría la mañana con Arisa y yo me tenía que quedar aburrida atendiendo aquella tienda, que gran hermana que tengo. No paso mucho para que llegaran los clientes habituales de una mañana de sábado, aunque de un momento a otro entro la persona más misteriosa de todo el universo, Nozomi.

-Bien Nozomi-chan, que profecía traes a mi tienda hoy

-Hola Honoka-chan, hoy vengo por otras 3 cajas de chocolates y para advertirte de algo ¿Dime Honoka-chan hoy hiciste planes con alguien para la tarde?

-Serán 1200 yenes por las 3 cajas y si, hoy saldré con Umi-chan en la tarde

-Entonces aquí tienes los 1200 y sobre lo otro disfruta de tu salida, pero por nada del mundo permitas que se quede a dormir hoy

-Ehhhh? Pero porque? Además Umi nunca pidió quedarse a dormir aquí desde que íbamos a la secundaria, al menos no sin Kotori

-Llamalo intuición o lo que quieras, pero por favor has caso a mi consejo, de lo contrario una persona sufrirá a causa de lo que pase si no lo haces, nos vemos Honoka-chan

Y así se fue otra vez dejándome totalmente confundida, con el tiempo me acostumbrare a esto.

El resto del día paso sin ningún otro incidente raro, Yukiho volvió alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y juntas preparamos el almuerzo temprano. Ya para las 3, hora que Umi iba a llegar a mi casa para luego salir, me encontraba lista y sentada en la sala cuando sonó el timbre indicando su llegada, así que solo me despedí de Yukiho y salí afuera.

Umi se había puesto un vestido de volantes completamente blanco y se veía realmente hermosa en este hermoso clima soleado. No hablábamos mucho durante el camino, primero fuimos al centro comercial NAO'shopping o algo así, dentro entramos a una tienda de abrigos donde Umi se probó cientos y cientos para luego escoger el primero que había alzado porque era el menos "vergonzoso" aunque no entiendo como alguien podía encontrar vergonzoso unos abrigos hasta las rodillas. Después de salir de aquella tienda fuimos al cine y compramos entradas para una película romántica llamada "El camino hacia la montaña azul" a pedido de Umi, película que trataba de como un viejo samurái se enamoraba de la hija del emperador al cual había sido ordenado de matar y todas las aventuras que tiene solo para que al final se suicide porque en el intento de matar al emperador había confundido la cama y había matado al amor de su vida, me pareció aburrida pero se ve que a Umi le gusto ya que estaba llorando.

Al salir de aquella sala de cine ya había anochecido, y como ya se me había acabado el dinero, invite a Umi a cenar a mi casa, ella acepto gustosa.

Cuando volví a mi hogar con Umi, Yukiho me miro con una cara de terror y me jalo hacia su habitación confundiéndome totalmente

-Yukiho que te sucede?

-Oneechan no recuerdas la advertencia de Nozomi-senpai?

-Ehh? Cual?

-Ay, para que me esfuerzo, solo no dejes que Umi-chan se quede a dormir si?

-Ahhhh, esa advertencia, no te preocupes por tontas supersticiones Yukiho, además que Umi no se queda a dormir sola conmigo desde secundaria

-Pero oneechan Nozomi-senpai dijo que….

-Se lo que dijo Yukiho pero yo no creo en esas cosas, ahora si me disculpas tengo una amiga que atender

En serio mi hermana cree que lo que diga Nozomi se va a cumplir? Dicho eso volví a donde estaba Umi y nos calentamos juntas nuestra cena, después de comer nos dimos unos merecidos baños una por una, ahí fue cuando Umi me dijo que si podía quedarse a dormir hoy y yo le respondí que sí.

Después de ordenar los futones en mi cuarto y prestarle algo de ropa para dormir y después de cambiarnos por fin nos echamos a dormir, aunque Umi me empezó a hablar

-Honoka puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante Umi, estoy a tu disposición

-Es algo vergonzoso hablar de ello pero ¿Cómo sabes si estas enamorada de alguien?

-Ehhh! Esa pregunta Umi-chan ¿Sera que ya tienes a alguien en tu vida? ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso es aquel fan tuyo que se acercó a ti en la presentación de Akibahara?

-Honoka!

-Está bien, está bien ettoo, supongo que cuando estas enamorada de alguien deberías sentirte completamente feliz y olvidar todos tus problemas, pues cuando estas con ella sientes que solo existen ella y tú, algo así eso era lo que sentía cuando estaba con Kotori

Espera todo eso no es lo que siento siempre con Hanayo? ¿Entonces estoy aceptando definitivamente que ella me gusta?

-Entonces Honoka si dos personas se gustan, entonces ellas deberían disfrutar de un be-beso cierto?

-Umi de esto querías hablar conmigo el otro día?

-Si Honoka esto era pero responde a mi pregunta por favor

La oscuridad de la noche me impedía ver pero podría jurar que Umi estaba a punto de caer desmayada de la vergüenza por sus preguntas

-Bueno Umi si ambas se quieren supongo que sí, ambas disfrutarían del beso

Despues de decir eso Umi se levantó de su futon y se puso encima mío, aprisionando mis manos para que no me pueda mover, poniendo su cara muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración completamente agitada y todo el calor que emitía ese seguro rojo rostro

-Umi que estas hacien….

No pude acabar la frase porque Umi termino la distancia entre nosotras ¡Umi me estaba besando! Y yo le estaba siguiendo el juego? Espera esto esta mal. No termine de pensar eso cuando escuche el sonido de una cámara fotografiando.

* * *

 **Les dije que el HonoxPana no sería nada fácil :'v**

 **Fedora force:** Espero que el capítulo te guste gracias por tu apoyo siempre

 **AaronVS3:** si tienes razón pobre Hanayo y aún le queda mucho

 **Gracias por su apoyo, sus correcciones y consejos siempre son bienvenidos, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, gracias. Hasta la próxima :3**


	5. Confesión

**Disculpen la demora, atravesé un bloqueo inmenso, tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza, pero simplemente no lograba escribirla, de nuevo lo siento, sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

Debo admitirlo aunque yo no quisiera este beso sí que lo estaba disfrutando, pero aunque me guste como se siente no puedo ignorar el hecho de que es Umi quien me lo está dando y que siento un remordimiento de conciencia al pensar en qué pasaría con Hanayo si se llega a enterar de esto, debo parar de una vez.

-¡Umi para!, para por favor

Umi se levantó inmediatamente dejándome libre, después solo se acostó en su futon dándome la espalda y se durmió sin volver a dirigirme la palabra.

Estaba tan confundida por lo que acababa de suceder que no podía conciliar el sueño, siempre me hallaba preguntando el porqué de sus acciones y las repercusiones que tendrían si alguien se llega a enterar, todo esto es demasiado para mi sola debería hablarlo con mi hermana.

Me levante en silencio para no despertar a Umi y me dirigí a la habitación de Yukiho, espero este aun despierta.

-Yukiho, Yukiho ¿Estas despierta?

-Pues ahora si lo estoy, ¿Qué pasa oneechan?

-Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar de algo contigo

Cuando entre Yukiho estaba sentada en su cama no parecía que la acabara de despertar.

-Estas aquí porque Umi hizo algo verdad oneechan?

-Bueno tienes razón, nunca espere que esto pasara, ni siquiera sé porque lo hizo

-¿Qué hizo Umi, oneechan?

-Pues ella me beso y creo haber escuchado algo fotografiando

La cara de Yukiho cambio por completo, primero se puso tan blanca que creía que se iba a desmayar, pero rápidamente cambio esa cara a una que me miraba con tanto enojo que me daba bastante miedo.

-¡¿Qué Umi hizo que?!

-Ya te lo dije ella me beso creo que también tomo una fotografía, pero baja la voz Yukiho que la puedes despertar.

-¿Por qué no me hiciste caso oneechan?

-Bueno ya te dije que no me esperaba que esto sucediera

-¿Alguien más ya lo sabe?

-No lo dudo, al menos que alguien nos haya espiado

-Pero no dices que Umi tomo una foto?

-Bueno ni siquiera estoy segura si alguien tomo una foto

-Ahhh, no sé porque me esfuerzo contigo oneechan

-Ehhhh?, no seas mala Yukiho, por favor, no sé qué tengo que hacer

-Llamare a Nozomi-senpai ella sabrá que hacer

-Pero ya es muy tarde no la molestes, mejor la llamamos mañana

-Esto es de suma urgencia oneechan, y además no será necesario llamarla

Yukiho me mostró la llamada entrante de Nozomi, en serio como es que sabe cuándo sucede algo o cuando va a suceder otra cosa, se poder es tan impresionante, yo también quisiera tenerlo. Yukiho contesto la llamada y la puso en altavoz para que las dos podamos escuchar.

Después de un corto saludo de buenas noches le conté todo lo sucedido a Nozomi, con la esperanza que tenga algún consejo útil.

-Bueno Honoka que es exactamente lo que te preocupa?

-Que alguna de ustedes se llegue a enterar, pero especialmente Hanayo, no quiero que se entere de esto

-Ehhh? Y porque te preocupa eso? Acaso estas saliendo con Hanayo?

-Noooo! No es eso

-Entonces ¿porque es?

-Es que me duele el pecho y siento culpa cuando me pongo a pensar en Hanayo

-Entonces no estas saliendo con Hanayo-chan, pero ¿quieres hacerlo verdad?

-Bueno no te lo negare, Hanayo se ha vuelto alguien especial para mí, gracias a ella ya no me siento mal cuando pienso en Kotori, gracias a ella mis días han vuelto a ser alegres y graciosos.

-Honoka este problema no hubiera surgido si hubieras hecho caso a mi advertencia y también si hubieras sido sincera con tus sentimientos por Hanayo desde un principio

-Tienes razón Nozomi, esto es completamente culpa mía

-Entonces, ¿Qué harás al respecto?

-Creo que lo mejor será que yo le cuente a Hanayo todo lo que acaba de suceder, así le puedo explicar todo y que no malentienda las cosas

-Así que a veces oneechan puede pensar algo útil

-Yukiho!

-Está bien, Yukiho tiene razón

-Buuu!, porque son tan malas

-Honoka será mejor que hables con Hanayo lo antes posible, no esperes más y habla con ella de todo, eso incluye tus sentimientos

-Lo haré mañana mismo o el lunes a más tardar

-Ahora Honoka con respecto al asunto ¿Por qué crees que Umi hiso hecho lo que hiso?

-No lo sé Nozomi, nunca pensé que ella podría hacer algo así, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

-Oneechan para lograr eso debes dejarle en claro que no sientes nada por ella

-Suerte Honoka, la necesitaras, ya es mi turno de descansar hasta pronto Honoka, Yukiho trata que no haga otra estupidez como desobedecerme, buenas noches.

Después de esa despedida Nozomi termino la llamada, creo que ya sé que hacer ahora, será mejor que deje descansar a Yukiho también.

-Yukiho será mejor que duermas, mañana será un largo día

-Tu igual oneechan, mañana saldré temprano a encontrarme con Arisa-chan, por favor no hagas nada tonto ¿sí?

-Yukiho! Mala, buenas noches

Terminada nuestra conversación volví a mi cuarto para echarme a descansar. Cuando entre vi que Umi estaba despierta y estaba… ¿Mandando mensajes a alguien?

-Umi-chan, perdón ¿te desperté?

Umi se puso inmediatamente muy nerviosa, veo que no esperaba mi llegada

-No, no te preocupes Honoka ya estaba despierta desde hace un rato

-Como digas Umi, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime

-Lo de hace un rato, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿porque me besaste?

-Buenas noches Honoka

Creo que me esperaba esa respuesta. Al fin podré descansar de este día lleno de sorpresas.

.

 _Estaba por lo que podía ver en el parque del otro día, estaba esperando a alguien, y cuando la vi venir a lo lejos, mi corazón dio saltos de alegría._

 _-Hanayo, amor ya llegaste_

 _-¿Cómo estas Honoka?_

 _Me dijo toda roja de vergüenza, amo esa parte de sus reacciones_

 _-Hanayo siempre eres tan linda, te amo_

 _-Honoka nos están viendo todos_

 _-Y ¿a quién le importa?_

 _No le deje responder, inmediatamente uní nuestros labios en un profundo beso cerrando mis ojos para disfrutarlo aún mas_

 _-Yo también te amo Honoka_

 _Esa voz no era la de Hanayo, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era Umi la que estaba frente mío, me aparte inmediatamente totalmente confundida y ella empezó a hablar._

 _-Vamos Honoka, no me digas que no te gusto_

Desperté sobresaltada, que horrible sueño acabo de tener, al ver la hora me di cuenta que aún falta mucho para el amanecer, volví a cerrar los ojos y descansar con la esperanza que aquel mal sueño no vuelva a ocurrir

.

Desperté y al mirar por la ventana vi que era un hermoso día, completamente soleado, mire la hora en mi celular y ya eran las ¡9:30 de la mañana!, cielos sí que dormí bastante, me voltee al otro costado para despertar a Umi pero no estaba, supongo que ella si habrá despertado temprano, conociéndola ya se habría ido a su casa; que mal aun debo esperar para averiguar sus razones, pienso mientras toco mis labios que parecen arder.

Me levante al fin, me limpie, me arregle, hice todo lo que haría en un domingo normal, intentando no pensar mucho en lo de anoche. Al abrir la tienda pude distraerme un poco, el frecuente tránsito de clientes me mantenían concentrada en otras cosas. Todo iba bien, parecía mejorar, hasta que entro ella, su corta cabellera naranja era inconfundible, lucia terrible, su rostro estaba marcado por las interminables noches de llanto que seguro tuvo, emitía un aura de tristeza, desesperación, impotencia y un enojo tan grande que nunca antes había visto, me dio un poco de temor, de alguna manera se que todas aquellas emociones iban dirigidas hacia mí. Termine de atender a los clientes que quedaban y cerré la tienda.

-Rin-chan ¿qué fue lo que te paso?

-Honoka, porque? Porque lo hiciste?

-Hacer que exactamente Rin-chan no te entiendo

-No te hagas la estúpida Honoka, sabes a lo que me refiero

Rin ardía de furia y estaba al borde de las lágrimas al mismo tiempo, saco su celular y me mostro aquella foto que no quería ver, ¿Cómo es que la tenía? Yo no tengo ni idea

-Rin ¿Cómo es que la tienes?

-Eso no importa en este momento Honoka, ahora dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No era suficiente acaso con quitarme a mi Kayochin?

-Rin espera te juro que yo no quise hacerlo, Umi ella me forzó

-Mentirosa, mientes, mientes, mientes, yo sé que no es verdad cualquier cosa que digas, mientes, mentirosa

Rin estaba llorando, ella no piensa escucharme, ahora si que estoy en un verdadero aprieto, debo hacer que se calme y convencerla que guarde el secreto.

-Rin cálmate, puedo explicarte todo, pero necesito que te calmes primero, por favor.

Lo siguiente que vi, fue su mano dirigida hacia mi cara, segundos después sentí la cachetada más fuerte que me han dado en toda mi vida, inmediatamente caí al suelo por la intensidad del impacto y empecé a llorar.

-No la mereces Honoka, solo eres una sucia perra sin corazón

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dedico antes de salir de mi tienda aun llorando. ¿Qué he hecho? Recién ahora me doy cuenta del inmenso alcance de las consecuencias de mis acto, pero ¿Qué debo de hacer ahora?, esa pregunta ya tenía una respuesta para mí. Pare mi llanto improductivo y haciendo mi mejor intento de actuar bien, llame a Hanayo, ella me contesto casi al instante.

-Alo, Honoka-chan estas ahí?

-Sí, hola Hanayo-chan

-Buenos días Honoka-chan, y bueno que se te ofrece

-Bueno solo quería saber si estabas libre hoy por la tarde, hay algo importante que debo hablar contigo con extrema urgencia

-Honoka para ti siempre estoy libre, a qué hora nos vemos?

-A las 5, en el parque de ayer, te estaré esperando, nos vemos hasta entonces

-Hasta más tarde Honoka-chan

Apenas colgó todo mi llanto contenido se desbordo y caí al suelo de nuevo, Rin lo sabía, y si ella lo sabía era solo cuestión de tiempo que Hanayo se enterara, escuchar que aún me habla como siempre solo significa que aún no se ha enterado, necesito explicarle todo antes que rin se lo cuente. Estaba tan absorta en mi llanto que ni siquiera note cuando es que había entrado Yukiho.

-Oneechan estoy en… ¿Qué te paso?

Y no venía sola, Nozomi y Eli también habían entrado.

-Perdona la intro… ¿Honoka-chan?

Después de verme en ese estado ellas soltaron sus cosas y se me acercaron corriendo.

-Yukiho! Nozomi-chan! Eli-chan! Lo sabe, ella lo sabe

-Calmate primero oneechan si?

Yukiho me abrazo, su cariño y calor corporal siempre eran tan reconfortantes Nozomi y Eli no tardaron en unirse al abrazo, entre las tres lograron calmarme, después Nozomi me pregunto

-Honoka ahora dinos, que fue lo que paso?

Después de contarles todo lo acontecido con Rin, Nozomi y Eli se miraron entre ellas, como si estuvieran discutiendo algo

-Ustedes dos, ¿Saben algo que yo no?

Nozomi fue la que me respondió

-Bueno Honoka no quería decírtelo o mostrártelo, no hasta después que hablaras con Hanayo

-Habla de una vez Nozomi, que me estas ocultando

-Rin no es la única que lo sabe

-¿A qué te refieres Eli-senpai?

-Yukiho tiene razón, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Eli?

-Nozomi busco en su celular, entro al chat grupal y me mostro lo que más temía que pasara, aquella foto estaba ahí y debajo de ella decía

[Honoka, yo siempre te amé (❤ω❤), agradezco a Dios que mi amor sea correspondido, te amo Honoka (❤ω❤)]

Ese mensaje lo había enviado Umi, a las 3 de la madrugada de hoy, no podía creerlo, mi mejor amiga me había traicionado y había mentido a todas sobre aquel suceso, pero algo no cuadraba con esto.

-Pero si la foto está en el grupo, entonces ¿Porque Hanayo acepto mi invitación de hoy?

Las tres me miraron sorprendidas

-¿Hablaste con Hanayo?

-Nozomi me dijo que tenía que contarle todo yo misma y eso pensaba hacer, pero si ya se enteró, ¿Qué sentido tiene hacerlo ahora?

-Honoka, Nozomi no se quedó de brazos cruzados, apenas recibimos el mensaje, Nozomi tomo acciones

-Honoka elimine del grupo a Hanayo, y como soy la única administradora junto a ti puedes estar segura que no lo recibió, sé que Umi pudo habérselo mandado personalmente, pero por lo que nos acabas de contar, podemos estar seguras que no lo hizo

Esas palabras volvieron a llenar de esperanza mi corazón destrozado, juntas nos dispusimos el resto del día en planear como sería mi cita con Hanayo, Nozomi me daba consejos y me contaba sus secretos de cómo había logrado enamorar a Eli, siempre con uno pequeño castigo de Eli por supuesto. El resto del día parecía por fin que esta vez si iba a mejorar, Yukiho había preparado el almuerzo y ya que Eli también estaba aquí, se apresuró a llamar a Arisa e invitarla también a comer. En el momento del almuerzo todo era alegría y risas nuevamente, Nozomi fastidiaba constantemente a Eli, y Yukiho estaba muy apegada a Arisa, demasiado pegada diría yo. Pero toda esta alegría desapareció cuando llego mi hora de partir, la alegría fue reemplazada por nerviosismo y ansiedad, pero mis amigas y mi hermana me dieron ánimos para seguir con mi plan, con nuestro plan

-Recuerda Honoka, debes hablarle de lo linda que se ve hoy, elogiala eso siempre funciona

-Y Honoka, por favor no la lleves a un restaurante, en serio hoy no es momento para hacerlo

-Descuida Nozomi, conseguí unas entradas para el mini live de A-Rise de hoy

-Suerte Honoka, recuerda seguir el plan, no te olvides que lo importante es contarle lo de Umi

-Si Eli-chan, no lo olvidare

-Oneechan por favor, esta vez piensa antes de actuar

-Yukiho! Adiós

-Nos vemos luego cuñada-senpai

-¿Qué dijiste Arisa?

-Yo? Nada más que hasta luego Honoka-senpai

Después de recibir todos esos ánimos, Salí de mi casa rumbo al parque, este quedaba a diez minutos, así que llegue 20 minutos antes de la hora que le había dicho a Hanayo. Durante todo el tiempo que iba esperando, repasaba los planes una y otra vez, para evitar cualquier fallo en el mismo.

La hora ya había llegado, eran ya las cinco de la tarde, pero no había rastros de Hanayo, estoy muy ansiosa, se pude demorar un poco, todos lo hacen, incluso yo normalmente lo hago.

Pero pasaba el tiempo y ella no aparecía, diez minutos y empecé a caminar alrededor de la silla de la otra noche. Veinte minutos y aun no llegaba, ya empezaba a desesperarme, ¿Y si algo le había pasado?. Media hora y aun no aparecía, la intente llamar al celular, pero este sonaba apagado todo el tiempo. Una hora después justo cuando ya me disponía a ir a su casa a buscarla, ella apareció por la esquina, apenas la reconocí corrí hacia ella y la abrace.

-Hanayo ¿Dónde has estado? Ya me comenzaba a desesperar

-Lo siente Honoka-chan, me perdí por el camino

Cuando por fin la pude ver cara a cara, ella lucia algo triste y vacía, distante pensando en otras cosas.

-¿Paso algo Hanayo-chan?

-Nada, nada Honoka-chan, bueno empezamos nuestra cita?

Bien tenía todas las ganas de empezar nuestra cita, pero por la demora de Hanayo todo se había malogrado, el mini live ya debería haber empezado y llegar hasta el lugar tomaría por lo menos cuarenta minutos y para entonces este ya habría acabado, supongo que tendré que improvisar.

-Hanayo, oí que cerca de aquí abrieron un nuevo parque de diversiones, vamos a ver como es.

Después de tomar su mano, la arrastre conmigo hasta el autobús que nos llevaría a dicho parque. Durante todo el viaje, aunque intente hablar, ella se mantenía con esa actitud triste y distante con la que me había recibido. Llegamos después de media hora, compre dos boletos y entramos.

-Hanayo-chan, tú decides a cual quieres subir primero

-…

-Hanayo?

-Ehh? Disculpa Honoka-chan estaba distraída, subamos a ese

-Tus deseos son órdenes

Le dije con una sonrisa, ella había señalado la "Gran Montaña Rusa LA DESNUCADORA" aunque sonaba a muy aterradora y peligrosa, compre los boletos y nos subimos después de una larga espera en la fila. Larga espera que transcurrió en completo silencio Hanayo se notaba aun distante.

Como lo había predicho la atracción esa era totalmente horrible para mi gusto, demasiados gritos emití en ese viaje, incluso Hanayo empezó a estar en este mundo y no en el de su cabeza, debido a la preocupación de caerse del carrito el alguna de esas vueltas de 360 grados. Terminada la atracción ambas fuimos inmediatamente al baño a descargar nuestros respectivos almuerzos, después nos miramos y ambas sonreímos y reímos sin parar, esta Hanayo alegre es la que más me gustaba. Probamos otras atracciones más como una en la que te subes a un avión y empiezas a dar vueltas y vueltas como si este atravesara una horrible tormenta. Nos subimos a tantas que perdí la cuenta y la noción del tiempo, así que le dije.

-Hanayo- chan elige la última atracción de la noche

-Bueno, pues elijo aquella

-Sí creo que ya es hora de descansar de tantas vueltas, creo que expulse mis almuerzos de toda la semana

-Pues mira el lado bueno Honoka-chan, al menos la dieta ya no será necesaria

-Jajaja, si tienes razón, subamos rápido a esa rueda de la fortuna

-Vamos Honoka

Subimos a aquella rueda, esta vez no hubo una larga espera y el ascenso empezó, desde aquí se podía ver la ciudad y a lo lejos como si el universo por fin estuviera de mi parte empezaron a reventar fuegos artificiales volviendo la vista aún más hermosa de lo que ya era. Hanayo estaba como yo impresionada y maravillada con aquella vista.

-Hermosa vista, no crees Honoka-chan

-Si tienes razón, pero yo conozco algo aún más hermoso

-Si? Y me podrías contar que es?

-Bueno es una persona, ella es muy tímida, y sus reacciones cuando se avergüenza me parecen lo más hermoso del mundo

-Si? Y que más? Aun no logro adivinar

-Ella es la mejor en todo lo que se refiera a idols, pues siempre ha querido ser una y por fin está cumpliendo ese sueño, ella es también muy tierna con los animales, especialmente con las alpacas siempre las está cuidando

Cuando la vi, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Ella es la persona más amable que conozco, la única que podría poner la felicidad de los demás por encima de la suya, por eso lo que más me gusta de ella es que cuando mi mejor amiga se fue y mientras perdía a mis otras amigas, ella siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarme, para encargarse que yo siempre estuviera con una sonrisa en mi rostro, aunque yo hiciera que la suya desapareciera, para hacerme recordar que en este mundo no solo existen las desgracias, para ser mi luz al final de ese túnel oscuro que atravesé todo este tiempo sin ella. Hanayo la razón por la que te hice venir hoy es esa, yo me he dado cuenta que sin ti no podría vivir, sin ti a mi lado nunca volvería a sonreír, yo te a…

Ella no me dejo terminar pues me estaba besando, este beso era por mucho mejor y diferente al de Umi, este transmitía todo el amor que ahora sabía que nos correspondíamos, era una sensación dulce y adictiva, pero se volvió algo salada por las lágrimas que ella estaba derramando, por dios no puede ser que bese tan mal. Después de estar un minuto conectadas, ella se separó de golpe y si, efectivamente estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero aun así ella me hablo.

-Honoka yo lo siento, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo

Aquellas palabras pusieron rompieron mi alma y mi corazón en mil pedacitos pequeños que cada vez se achicaban más, esas palabras coincidieron con el fin del viaje en la ruleta, Hanayo abrió la puerta y desapareció corriendo de mi vista.

* * *

 **No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **kuzunoha: Espero que el capitulo nuevo te haya gustado, igual que el anterior**

 **AaronVS3: Si no esta nada mal XD**

 **De nuevo gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, que sera el próximo domingo si Kamisama así lo desea :3.**


	6. Porque?

**Por fin después de tanto tiempo :´v disculpen la demora, pero entre la universidad y algunos asuntos personales estuve muy ocupado, pero ahora que tengo un mes libre prometo actualizar más seguido (al menos una vez a la semana) y bueno sin más aquí esta el capitulo**

* * *

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, no quiero pensar en lo que acaba de suceder, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?, vengo esperando este momento desde que la conocí y cuando al fin sucede lo arruino todo, tuve miedo, pero más que todo dude de sus palabras y como no podría dudar de ella después de ver aquella fotografía.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que hace mucho rato que me había perdido, continúe corriendo distraída sin importarme el donde me encontraba hasta que choque con alguien y caí al piso adolorida.

-¡Fijate por donde andas!

Esa voz la conozco

-¿Nico-chan?

-¿Hanayo?

-Lo siento, no preste atención por donde iba

-¿Hanayo-chan, que te paso? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Maki-chan? Yo quería llegar a mi casa y al parecer no me fije por donde iba, y acabe… ¿Dónde estoy?

-En serio que sucede contigo Hanayo-chan, no es normal que corras tan distraída para acabar del otro lado de la ciudad, además ¿Qué te sucedió para que luzcas tan devastada?

-Ahh eso, no pasó nada, solo que mi cita con Honoka no salió del todo bien

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que había dicho demasiado, ambas se sorprendieron bastante y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Tuviste una cita con Honoka?!

-Lo sé, parece raro verdad?, en especial después de… ¿Ustedes ya se enteraron de aquello?

-Todas lo sabemos Hanayo, Umi paso la foto al chat grupal, entonces ¿Por qué tuviste una cita con Honoka?

-Veras Nico-chan, yo no me entere sino hasta hace unas horas, Honoka me invito a salir antes que me enterara

-Entonces Honoka te invito a salir para aclarar vuestra relación ya que ahora está saliendo con Umi

-Todo lo contrario Maki-chan, me invito a salir para declararme sus sentimientos

-No entiendo nada, si Honoka siente algo por ti, ¿Entonces porque beso a Umi?, Hanayo nos tienes que contar todo

-Es una larga historia Nico-chan

-Ven a mi casa y quedate a dormir, después de todo ya es muy tarde como para que andes sola por ahí, y mi casa está mucho más cerca que la tuya.

-Está bien Maki-chan, después de todo no tengo ganas de volver a la mía

Las tres nos dirigimos hacia la esquina de aquella avenida y nos subimos a la limosina que estaba estacionada esperando al parecer a Maki, hay veces que olvido lo millonaria que es. Cuando todas subimos a la parte trasera, el vehículo empezó su recorrido hacia la mansión Nishikino.

-Ahora que caigo en la cuenta ¿Maki-chan que hacían con Nico-chan caminando por aquel lugar?

Maki y Nico se sonrojaron mucho, y ambas evitaban mirarse. Maki hablo en un susurro tan bajo que apenas pude escucharla

-Nico y yo…uhm… estamos… saliendo

-Lo siento Maki-chan, pero ¿Podrías repetirlo más fuerte por favor?

-…

-Si no lo dices tú Maki, lo diré yo. Hanayo, Maki y yo estamos saliendo

El resto del viaje se la pasaron con sus típicas peleas, es increíble que ahora sean una pareja con lo bien que se llevan, supongo que así se demuestran su amor. Al ser ignorada por las dos volví pensar en lo que sucedió con Honoka, como estará ella, no puedo creer que lo he arruinado todo. También aproveche para llamar a mis padres y avisarles que hoy no iba a volver, marque el número de mi madre, pero la persona que contesto no era ella.

-Alo ¿Kayochin ya vienes?

-Rin, no es momento para hablar contigo, pasame a mi madre por favor.

-Koizumi Hanayo, se puede saber dónde estás y que demonios te pasa?

-No te preocupes mamá, hoy me quedare en la casa de Maki-chan

-No sé lo que te ocurre Hanayo, tú no eres así, primero te sales de la casa sin decir a dónde vas, y cuando te encuentro armas un escándalo en plena calle solo por decirte que vuelvas con Rin, y eso sin mencionar tu pelea con ella y el estado en el que la encontré…*Suspiro*… Supongo que tendrás tus razones para no contarme, solo espero que no cometas una estupidez demasiado grande y recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti. Te quiero hija, vuelve pronto.

-Adiós mamá

Nico y Maki solo me miraban calladas cuando termine mi llamada.

-Tienes mucho que contar Hanayo

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, frente mío estaba la mansión más grande que he visto. Entramos por el inmenso portón automático de metal adornado con estatuas de cerditos con alas, hacia un jardín tan grande como la pista atlética de la escuela, que recorrimos por el camino hasta la gran puerta entrada. Dentro de la casa todo era aún más hermoso, estaba la sala de estar más espaciosa que mi propio salón de clases y con el candelabro de cristal más lindo del mundo.

Después de estar como diez minutos sentada en los cómodos asientos de aquella sala, Maki que había desaparecido junto con Nico apenas entramos, vino a llevarme a lo que sería mi habitación por esta noche, subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y caminamos hasta la última habitación de por lo menos las 20 que habían aquí, abrió la puerta y entramos a una habitación que aunque se veía simple seguía inspirando ese aire de grandeza que tenía toda la casa. Aunque acabamos de llegar esta habitación parecía que había sido utilizada la noche anterior ¿Me pregunto si será la habitación de Maki?

-Bien Hanayo-chan, este es tu cuarto, puedes dejar tus cosas aquí y darte un baño, Nico y yo estaremos en la habitación de al lado por si necesitas algo, la cena estará lista dentro de una hora, hasta entonces Hanayo-chan

-Nos vemos Maki-chan

Una vez que Maki salió del cuarto, empecé a dar vueltas observando todo, la cama era espaciosa y cómoda, tenía su propio ropero y un baño privado, realmente era una habitación espaciosa y no tan simple como creía.

Mientras me alistaba para darme un baño antes de bajar a la cena, note que en una esquina de la cama había ropa interior, me acerque a verla y eran unas pequeñas pantis rosas y que solo podían pertenecer a una persona en esta casa, a menos que Maki tenga una hermanita menor secreta, eso significa que esta no es la primera noche de Nico aquí, no le preste más atención al tema y entre a darme ese merecido baño y esperar la cena.

Después de una hora Maki vino a llevarme al comedor para cenar, bajamos las escaleras y volteamos hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba la sala de estar. Solo había visto una mesa así de grande en las películas, fácilmente podían comer veinte personas aquí. Solo pasaron unos minutos para que los sirvientes de Maki nos trajeran la comida, que por cierto estaba bastante deliciosa, cuando empezaron las preguntas.

-Bueno Hanayo-chan, no te queremos presionar, realmente estamos confundidas, solo sabemos que Umi tiene algo con Honoka, pero ahora hasta de eso dudamos, no es necesario que nos cuentes todo, al menos responde a esto ¿Sientes algo por Honoka?

Aquella pregunta de Maki hizo tambalear mi interior recordándome de golpe estos últimos meses que pase perdidamente enamorada de ella. Le respondí con algunas lágrimas ya saliendo de mis ojos.

Sí, Honoka es la persona a la que más admiro y quiero en este mundo. Y con respecto a lo otro, me sentiré mejor si lo hablo con alguien y de todas maneras se enteraran.

Llevo enamorada de Honoka desde casi al comenzar nuestra aventura Idol, y durante mucho tiempo lo mantuve en secreto, solo se lo conté a Rin. Pero cuando Honoka decidió aislarse del mundo, me sentí completamente inútil y tonta de no poder hacer nada por ella. Nozomi noto mi estado de ánimo y solo como ella lo sabe hacer me convenció de contarle todo y me prometió ayudarme. Cuando Honoka volvió a clases, la alegría volvió a mí también, al igual que el acoso de Nozomi. ¿Recuerdan la vez que fuimos al karaoke? Nozomi lo planeo para que pueda declararme o como mínimo acercarme más a Honoka, no salió exactamente como lo planeamos, pero al menos me entere que Honoka sufría de amor.

Todo lo malo empezó al día siguiente, esa mañana en clases cuando me echaron del salón, fui al salón del club y rato después vino Honoka y estuvimos solas un rato cuando decidí que era tiempo de declararme, cuando fui interrumpida por la brusca entrada de Umi que se llevó a Honoka a reconciliarse con ella después de que la ignoro desde que volvió a clases.

Rato después Umi vino a buscarme a mi salón y me dijo que teníamos que hablar, nunca olvidare sus palabras

(Flashback)

-Umi-chan, en que te puedo ayudar?

-Hanayo tenemos que hablar, puedes salir un momento?

-Claro Umi-chan, dime ¿ya arreglaste las cosas con Honoka-chan?

-Sí, algo así

Después de decir eso Umi salió del salón y yo la seguí, caminamos por diez minutos hasta llegar a la azotea donde solemos realizar nuestras prácticas.

-Bueno Umi-chan ¿sobre qué querías que hablemos?

-Hanayo para serte sincera no será una charla agradable para ti

-No te entiendo Umi-chan

-Ya lo harás, para empezar en estos días que no hablaba con Honoka note que ustedes dos se hicieron más cercanas ¿A qué se debe eso?

-Ehhh? Es, bueno, es porque, Honoka necesitaba alguien que la consolase y la ayudara, y sobre todo que no la dejara sola

-¿Entonces dices que yo la abandone?

El tono de Umi al decir eso se tornó más agresivo de lo normal.

-No dije que fuiste tú específicamente, pero eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste Umi-chan, ni siquiera le dirigías la mirada, Honoka en serio necesitaba a alguien a su lado ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan personal?

-Y supongo que ese alguien eras tú verdad?

-Nadie más quiso estar a su lado como se debía, en especial tú Umi-chan

-¡¿Crees que no me preocupaba por ella?! Todos los días me preguntaba como estaba, es mi amiga de la infancia la conozco más que nadie excepto Kotori, ni siquiera sabes el porqué de su depresión

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le hablabas? Ella estaba ansiosa porque te mostraras amable con ella de nuevo, ella temía que tú la odiaras, y Umi-chan, tú solo le dabas más y más razones para pensarlo

-Hanayo, tú no sabes nada de ella, ni siquiera sabias que ella se puso así porque ella amaba a Kotori y ella se fue sin enterarse nunca

-Sí tienes razón, no sé nada sobre ella, pero quiero aprender, yo la acompañe en sus momentos más difíciles y pienso estar ahí por el resto de mis días

Después de decir eso Umi me empujo contra la pared

-Escuchame bien Hanayo, porque será la única vez que te lo diga, yo amo a Honoka y por fin tengo una oportunidad de ser correspondida, y no voy permitir que tú me la quites ¡¿oíste bien?! Alejate de ella

Umi me soltó y me dio la espalda para salir de la azotea

-Dices que la amas Umi, pero aun así la ignoraste todo este tiempo, la hiciste sufrir

Umi solo me cerró la puerta y se fue

(Fin flashback)

Pero ese tan solo fue el inicio de mis preocupaciones. Esa misma tarde después de nuestra reunión en la sala del club, fui a caminar con Honoka, hacíamos esa caminata a diario desde que volvió, pero ese día era diferente, ese día me sentía más cerca que nunca a Honoka, sentía que algo entre nosotras por fin era posible, pero cada vez que sentía esas cosas también me acordaba de mi charla con Umi y cuando Honoka me conto que el sábado saldrían juntas me puse muy preocupada por lo que llegara a hacer Umi. Aquel lunes también los padres de Rin salieron de viaje y como era de suponer, Rin se quedó a vivir conmigo hasta que vuelvan la siguiente semana.

El resto de la semana el ambiente cuando estaba con Honoka a solas se nos hacía incomodo por lo que evitábamos que pasara, cosa que me hacía extrañarla bastante.

-Para un momento Hanayo que me estas mareando, entonces dices que sospechabas que Honoka y tú sentían algo mutuamente, pero que Umi se interponía entre ustedes.

-Si Nico-chan eso mismo

-Pero eso no explica porque hoy estabas completamente perdida y devastada Hanayo-chan

-Eso es porque aún no termino Maki-chan

-Continúa entonces Hanayo

-Hoy por la mañana mis padres y Rin despertaron muy temprano y salieron de mi casa sin decirme nada ni a donde iban. En lo que esperaba que alguno de ellos volviera revise mi celular y quise entrar a nuestro chat grupal y me di con la sorpresa que había sido expulsada por Nozomi, mientras me preguntaba porque ella había hecho eso, Honoka me llamo para invitarme a una cita, yo con toda la alegría del mundo acepte salir con ella y nos veríamos en un parque.

Ya por la tarde era casi la hora que tenía planeada para salir al encuentro de Honoka, así que me hallaba completamente lista cuando Rin entro a mi casa completamente mojada…

(Flashback)

-Rin que fue lo que te paso

Rin levanto la mirada y recién pude ver su cara que estaba totalmente demacrada por el llanto que aun persistía

-Kayochin

Me dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos. La hice pasar y la estaba llevando a que se dé un baño caliente y no se resfrié, cuando le pregunte.

-Rin dime ahora mismo que te paso

Ahí fue cuando Rin levanto su celular y me mostro aquella terrible fotografía. Todos los malos pensamientos, los malos presentimientos, mis mayores temores que había estado guardando en mi interior desde mi conversación con Umi salieron a flote. Me sentía tan débil, mi interior estaba hecho un completo desastre, estaba enojada, frustrada, triste, completamente confundida y devastada. Entonces Rin se acercó a mí y me dijo.

-Kayochin yo te amo, yo te puedo hacer feliz, olvida a Honoka, quedate conmigo

Después de decirme aquello, Rin intento besarme. Reaccione de inmediato completamente llena de furia.

-Que es lo que haces idiota, yo amo a Honoka nada cambiara eso

-Kayochin?

-De seguro también creaste esa foto falsa, si debe ser eso. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, no me vuelvas a hablar Hoshizora-san

(Fin Flashback)

Después de destrozar mi amistad de infancia, salí corriendo y llorando y me tope en la puerta con mi madre a la que ignore por completo cosa que como ya saben desencadeno la discusión en plena calle que sostuve con ella que me reclamaba el saber porque Rin estaba como estaba y a donde me estaba yendo. Todas esas cosas hicieron que me demorara una hora en llegar a mi cita con Honoka y que estuviera completamente distraída en mi propio mundo.

-Es suficiente Hanayo, creo que ya nos explicaste todo, no puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a Rin, debe de estar completamente destrozada.

-Lo se Nico-chan, me arrepiento mucho de haberle dicho esas cosas

-Aun así Hanayo, le hiciste un daño enorme a Rin, talvez nunca vuelvan a ser las mismas

-La furia y el enojo del momento me hicieron decir aquellas cosas, y ahora me arrepiento mucho de haberlas dicho

-Solo una pregunta más Hanayo-chan

-Dime Maki-chan

-Si Honoka se te declaro como ya nos dijiste, entonces ¿Por qué saliste corriendo y acabaste en ese estado?

-Fue porque cuando Honoka me dijo sus sentimientos, yo… los rechacé…

-Mejor no te digo nada Hanayo. Maki-chan voy a estar subiendo a la habitación, no te demores

Maki no respondió nada solo se levantó y salió al jardín. Como la comida se había acabado a mitad de mi relato yo también me encamine hacia mi habitación. Me di otro baño antes de acostarme y cuando ya lo estaba a punto de hacer, Maki entro.

-Hanayo-chan aquí te dejo un uniforme para mañana

-Gracias Maki-chan

-Y Hanayo medita bien en las cosas que hiciste hoy, Buenas noches

Trate por mucho tiempo en dormirme, sobre todo porque en la habitación de al lado la actividad no cesaba y no eran discusiones lo que escuchaba.

Nos levantamos casi al mismo tiempo, nos alistamos y desayunamos juntas, ellas no me dirigían mucho la palabra y continuamos así mientras nos dirigíamos a clases.

Ya en mi salón vi que Rin me evitaba, cosa que agradecía mucho no estaba lista para confrontar nuestro problema y tampoco era el lugar adecuado.

-Hanayo-chan tienes que hablar lo más pronto posible con Rin, no le hagas sufrir

-Lo sé, Maki-chan, lo sé, pero aun no estoy lista

Las clases continuaron sin ninguna ocurrencia extraña, al llegar el cambio de hora quise ir a buscar a Honoka, no para hablar necesariamente pero necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba. Pero la persona que me estaba esperando afuera me impidió ir a verla.

-Nozomi-chan…

-Hanayo-chan, supongo que el hecho de que Honoka no haya venido hoy a clases tiene que ver contigo ¿verdad?

-No vino hoy?

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora Hanayo-chan?

-La-la… rechace

-*Suspiro* En serio no te entiendo Hanayo

-No te preocupes Nozomi después de todo son mis problemas

-Hanayo siempre te apoyare aunque tú no lo quieras por razones que no necesitas saber y si quieres arreglar las cosas te aconsejo que vayas a su casa en este instante

-¿Cómo sabes que está ahí?

-Dile intuición

Me dijo mostrándome una de sus cartas

-En serio crees que lo debo hacer Nozomi?

-Corre y lucha por tu amor Hanayo, yo te cubro aquí, suerte

Salí corriendo de la escuela, quería llegar cuanto antes, sabía que yo le había causado este dolor y no quería que nuevamente se encerrara en su habitación.

Cuando llegue fui recibida por su hermana.

-Hanayo-sempai? ya me preguntaba a qué hora llegarías

-Yukiho-chan lo siento ¿Dónde está Honoka?

-Está arriba y por favor no armen un escandalo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya veras

Subí las escaleras y en la puerta del cuarto de Honoka estaba la persona que menos quería ver en este momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que te dije que te alejes de ella

-Lo mismo que tu Umi-chan, vine a ver como se encuentra

-Tú sabes como esta, es tu culpa que este así

-Y por eso vine a arreglarlo

-Tú no la mereces Hanayo, vete de aquí

-Tú menos Umi-chan, dejame pasar

Y así empezamos una pequeña pelea en la puerta de Honoka, que eran básicamente empujones y pequeños golpes hasta que accidentalmente empujamos la puerta y caímos adentro.

Honoka estaba hecha una bolita completamente envuelta en su cama, todo se veía desordenado y había pañuelos por todos lados, signo de lo mucho que había estado llorando, me sentí muy culpable.

-Honoka lo siento

-Hanayo-chan?

* * *

 **AaronVS3:** Sí a mi también me dolió escribirlo

 **Jaret-Vongola:** Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que el nuevo capitulo te guste

 **Honoka Harlaown:** La vida es así, gracias por tu apoyo espero que te siga gustando. Aun falta explicar la historia de Umi no la odies aun

 **Fedora force:** Creo que el capitulo te responde

 **kuzunoha:** Si aun me falta explicar lo de Umi

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire:** Tienes razón aun hay historia para rato, espero les guste

 **Gracias por su apoyo me hace feliz que sigan leyendo mi primer fanfiction de love live, cada una de sus reviews me hace feliz, de nuevo gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Verdades ocultas

**Lo siento, en serio perdón por la demora :c, sin más aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Me encontraba escondida en mi cama sin ganas de salir a cualquier lado, estoy así desde que volví anoche, pero más que estar triste me sentía confundida ¿Por qué?, porque Hanayo me había rechazado y más que eso, lo que me confundía más que nada era que lo hizo después de besarme, cuando lo hizo sentí algo que nunca antes había experimentado, yo pensé que seria amor, un amor correspondido por fin, pero luego llegaron esas malditas palabras, además estaba el tema que estaba llorando cuando me beso, ¿Por qué lloraba? No entiendo nada y después se marcha corriendo sin decir absolutamente nada dejándome con esas dudas que me carcomen el alma.

Regresando a la realidad, Umi, con quien por cierto aún estoy molesta por el tema de la foto que paso al grupo, estaba desde hace 2 horas parada en la puerta de mi cuarto intentando convencerme que saliera afuera, pero desde hace un rato estaba discutiendo con alguien afuera, me preguntaba quién podía ser cuando escuche un ruido fuerte de algo cayendo adentro de mi habitación, asomé mi cara afuera de mi cama para ver a Umi sobre la persona que quería evitar ver por hoy

-Hanayo?

-Honoka, perdón

Ambas se pararon inmediatamente, Umi tenía un gesto de molestia en su cara y apartando la mirada de Hanayo, continúo su intento para sacarme de mi encierro.

-Honoka no puedes estar así, solo mirate, vamos al menos baja a desayunar.

-Umi creo que ya te dije que no tengo ganas de nada hoy y nada de lo que hagas lo cambiara, pierdes tu tiempo y tus tan importantes horas de estudio, además que aún me debes una explicación. Por otro lado ¿Qué haces aquí Hanayo?

-Yo…bueno…solo quería saber cómo estabas…digo pensé que estarías enferma o algo para que faltes hoy a clases.

-Estoy bien, entonces ahora que ambas lo saben por favor déjenme sola.

-Honoka-chan no está bien que estés así, ni siquiera comiste algo, te puedes enfermar

-Creo que no me dejaran tranquila hasta que baje ¿verdad?

Ambas asintieron

-Está bien bajare entonces, pero antes salgan de mi habitación necesito cambiarme.

-Honoka no te demores

Ambas salieron y cerraron mi puerta. Bien es momento de salir de aquí, me cambie lo más rápido posible, agarre mi mochila con algo de comida, después de todo sí que tengo hambre, y salí a mi balcón silenciosamente para luego saltar afuera y alejarme de mi hogar lo más rápido que pudiera. Estaba totalmente confundida, las dos actuaban como si nada del fin de semana hubiera pasado, necesitaba urgentemente consejo y solo una persona me lo podía dar.

.

Llegue en 20 minutos al templo que buscaba, las ayudantes que estaban me dejaron entrar a las habitaciones, ya me conocían solía venir mucho aquí después de la partida de Kotori, me abrieron la habitación que ya conocía y me senté adentro esperando que ella volviera de la escuela.

Llevaba ya un par de horas esperando mientras pensaba una y otra vez en las acciones de mis amigas, cuando entro una sacerdotisa que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Le sirvo un poco de té?

Su voz es dulce y tranquila, tiene unos hermosos ojos celestes que te miran profundamente pero no te infunden temor, su mirada te llena de paz.

-No me mires así, es vergonzoso

Upss creo la mire por mucho rato, sus mejillas tienen un bonito color con ese sonrojo sobre su piel blanca, demasiado blanca debería decir.

-¿Estas enferma?

Solté esa estúpida pregunta cuando seguía pensando en su excesivo color blanco de piel.

-Ehhhhhhhh?

-Disculpa no me hagas caso, estoy algo distraída, si me gustaría un poco de té, gracias.

Ella salió un rato y volvió con dos tazas de té, se sentó al frente mío y me empezó a mirar de una manera curiosa.

-¿Problemas con la familia?

-Ehh? No no es eso

-Entonces son ¿problemas amorosos?

-Sí, se podría decir que son problemas de amor

-Ahhh la juventud, es una bonita etapa, conoces por fin lo que es amar a otra persona y muchas otras cosas maravillosas, aunque todo lo bueno siempre viene con algo malo, como esa persona que no te corresponde o la preocupación por decidir tu futuro.

Esta chica habla como si fuera una anciana, sin embargo luce como si fuera una jovencita de no más de veinte años.

-Y cuéntame que es lo que te pasa a ti.

No sé porque lo hice pero algo en esa chica te llenaba de confianza y sueltas todo lo que tienes guardado, así que pasamos horas y horas hablando sobre mí, sobre mis problemas y como los podría resolver. Esa chica aunque parezca tan joven parece otra vez como si hubiera vivido muchos pero muchos años. Hablamos tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo y hubiera seguido hablando si Nozomi no hubiera llegado justo en ese momento.

-Ara, Hono-chi?, faltar a clases está mal, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, Nozomi no me sentía con los ánimos suficientes como para asistir

-Bien, entonces a que le debo tu visita

-Veras, ayer Hanayo hizo algunas cosas que me dejaron muy confundida, además esta eso del beso con Umi que ya debes de saber, que digo ya todas lo saben, y bueno quería hablar sobre eso contigo y que me ayudaras a clarificar mi mente, pero ya no es necesario.

-Ehhh?

-Estuve hablando sobre eso con… Ehhhh?!

Esa chica ya no estaba, ni su taza ni la mía, ni todos los bocadillos que estábamos comiendo minutos antes.

-Y bien Honoka-chan con quien dices que hablabas?

-Nozomi estaba aquí te juro que estaba aquí

-Eh?

-Aquí había una chica, una sacerdotisa, de piel muy blanca y unos hermosos ojos celestes, hable con ella toda la mañana

-Aquí solo estabas tú Honoka,

-Eh?

Me quede paralizada y sentí mi cara palidecer casi al grado de la piel de aquella "chica" y lo siguiente que hice fue correr a abrazar a Nozomi con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos, tenía mucho miedo y ¿Si estaba hablando con un fantasma?

-Ya tranquila Honoka-chan, estas en un templo nada malo te puede pasar

-Pero Nozomi ella no está, ya no está Nozomi, estaba aquí pero ya no, tengo miedo.

-Shhhh, tranquila mamá Nozomi está aquí

Estuvimos abrazadas un poco más hasta que me tranquilice y me separe, creo que ya había recuperado mi color.

-Y Honoka, ¿notaste si ella tenía pies o flotaba?

-Nozomi!

-Lo siento, lo siento, bien entonces ¿de que querías hablar?

Le narre a Nozomi todo lo que me había pasado desde la noche que pase con Umi en mi casa, la actitud extraña de Hanayo anoche, su rechazo y obviamente la conversación con la chica fantasma en la mañana.

-Vaya debió ser un espíritu muy anciano para ser así de sabio, y bien ¿Qué harás ahora Hono-chi?

-Mmmm creo que seguiré el consejo de esa chica, debo pensar bien en mis sentimientos por Hanayo y si ya olvide mi amor por Kotori, además tengo que confrontar tanto a Hanayo como a Umi. Ahhhh odio mi vida Nozomi-chan.

-Bien Honoka creo que está bien lo que harás, solo te puedo aconsejar que no te demores mucho en hacerlo, cada día que pasa pone en riesgo esa posible relación que tengas con Hanayo.

-Ehh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Mis cartas me dijeron que te des prisa si quieres estar con Hanayo.

-Esta vez sí le hare caso Nozomi-sama

-Así me gusta Honoka, ahora creo que ya es tiempo para que vuelvas a tu hogar, antes que tu hermana y las demás se preocupen más de lo que ya están.

Es cierto me olvide completamente de Yukiho, salí corriendo de casa y ni siquiera le mande un mensaje con mi ubicación, saque mi celular y tenía ¡56 llamadas perdidas de Yukiho!, me va a matar.

-Adiós Nozomi, nos vemos mañana.

Salí corriendo del templo tal como llegue, solo que esta vez mi destino era mi casa. Cuando llegue vi que la tienda estaba aún abierta, menos mal porque creo que perdí mis llaves, Cuando entre Yukiho estaba atendiendo a un cliente se dio cuenta que estaba ahí y se apuró en terminar de atenderlo, yo solo me mantuve quieta en la puerta con una sonrisa boba en mi cara y mi mano en mi cabeza a modo de disculpa. Cuando ella termino con el cliente y este salió por fin de la tienda, ella corrió hacia mí llorando y me abrazo.

-Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Onee-chan!, no te vuelvas a ir así por favor

-Está bien, está bien, ya volví

Se separó de mí y me dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-Eso duele

-Es para asegurarme que no lo volverás a hacer, ahora sube a tu cuarto no soy la única que estaba preocupada por ti.

Cierto también me olvide de Hanayo y Umi, ni que decir de las demás. Sube las escaleras y cuando corrí la puerta de mi habitación me encontré con Rin, Maki, Nico, Hanayo y Umi estaban esperándome sentadas ahí.

-Honoka

-Honoka-chan

-Honoka!

Rin se levantó y me tumbo al piso abrazándome. ¿Esta es la chica que ayer me golpeo un piso abajo?.

-Quitate que la asfixias Rin

-Gracias Nico-chan

-Nos hiciste preocupar mucho Honoka, Hanayo regreso al instituto hecha un mar de lágrimas diciéndonos que habías huido de tu casa

-Lo siento Maki-chan

-Umi-chan me encontró en la puerta y me conto lo mismo-nyaa, me arrastro con ella a buscarte.

-Lo siento Rin, me disculpo con todas, de verdad pero no fue nada no debieron preocuparse tanto, solo fui al templo de siempre.

Umi se levantó apenas termine de decir esas palabras, teína la mirada baja y lágrimas caían de ella, se paró frente mío y me miro directamente a los ojos

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡¿Qué no me preocupe?! De verdad me pides eso cuando sales corriendo de tu casa y no das muestras de vida por todo el día, sabes lo preocupada que estaba, quería morir Honoka, ¿Y si era mi culpa que huyeras y algo te pasara? No soportaría perder a la única amiga de infancia que me queda, no soportaría perder a la única amiga en la que confió, a mi única compañera, a la única persona que he amado y que siempre amare, así que no me pidas que no me preocupe, saldría a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo para que no te ocurra nada malo, no puedo perderte, no otra vez, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Ella me abrazo y empezó a llorar sin importarle que las demás estuvieran viéndola.

-Umi-chan yo…..lo siento

Por mi parte, yo estaba muy consiente sobre la mirada que todas me dirigían, en especial de su mirada, no era para menos, Umi prácticamente se me había confesado ahí mismo. Y ahora qué hago, ¿se supone que debo de responderle algo? No puedo hacerlo no enfrente de todas, menos aún en frente de ella, se supone que debía de hablar con Umi a solas, porque me pasan estas cosas solo a mí.

Hanayo se levantó de inmediato y con la cabeza baja y derramando lágrimas, se dispuso a salir de mi habitación, se detuvo cuando estaba a mi lado y me miro con una sonrisa mojada por las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

-Qué bueno que estés bien Honoka-chan

Se dispuso a continuar su camino fuera de mi habitación, pero la detuve de su brazo. Que es lo que debería hacer, de verdad que quiero ir con Hanayo y arreglar esto de una vez por todas, pero Umi también me necesita, no puedo dejarla, no mientras este en este estado, no sé qué hacer.

-Lo siento Hanayo

Solo pude disculparme, pero creo que aquellas palabras empeoraron todo, Hanayo ni se giró cuando dije eso, solo se soltó de mi agarre y salió del lugar. Rin se paró de inmediato se despidió de todas y salió detrás de Hanayo.

Ahora estaba con Umi aun aferrada a mí, aunque ya no lloraba seguía siendo incomodo por las miradas que Nico y Maki me dirigían aun.

-Honoka creo que es mejor dejarte sola por hoy, tienen mucho de qué hablar.

-Tienes razón Nico-chan

-Solo no faltes a clases mañana Honoka

-No te preocupes Maki, pase lo que pase, no pienso faltar más

Después de decir eso ambas salieron. Ahora si estaba sola con Umi, deberíamos hablar sobre el tema, pero no sé por dónde empezar. Ella sigue aferrada a mí, intente separarnos, pero…

-Honoka, por favor dejame estar así un rato mas

-Umi tenemos que hablar

-Lo sé solo un poco más, y hablamos todo lo que quieras te lo prometo.

Estuvimos así otros diez minutos a mi parecer, ambas abrazadas, ambas disfrutando del silencio de la otra, ambas deseando que ese silencio no se acabe, ambas temiendo a la charla que se avecinaba.

Ella se separó primero, se sentó en mi cama, se limpió las lágrimas y me miró fijamente.

-Bueno Honoka, de que quieres hablar

-Umi lo que dijiste antes, lo que hiciste el sábado, todo eso es por…

-Sí Honoka, todo eso lo hice por ti, por los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti y sin dudarlo lo haría otra vez, porque yo te amo Honoka

-No lo entiendo Umi

-Que no entiendes, claramente te he dicho mis sentimientos

-Eso es lo que no entiendo, si sentías eso por mí, porque ahora lo dices, porque no antes Umi

-Sufrí mucho Honoka, recién ahora tengo el valor de decirte lo que siento

-De verdad que no lo entiendo, ¿Dónde estaban tus sentimientos hace dos semanas cuando aún me ignorabas? ¿Dónde estabas luego de la partida de Kotori? ¿Dónde estabas cuando más te necesite?

-Es complicado, no quiero hablar de eso

-¿Es complicado? Umi sufrí mucho durante ese tiempo, pensé que había perdido a mis dos amigas, no solo a Kotori

-En verdad lo siento Honoka, realmente quería estar contigo; pero no podía, creeme es más complicado de lo que parece

-No me vengas con que es complicado, si de verdad sintieras algo por mí no me habrías dejado sola

-De verdad que es difícil Honoka, no me hagas hablar de eso por favor

-Dios Umi, que es tan difícil, que es tan duro como para olvidar el amor que tienes por una persona hasta el punto de hacerla sufrir

-Mi madre, estas feliz ya te lo dije, fue mi madre, ella me amenazo con echarme de la casa, si seguía con esos "sucios deseos" como ella les decía, ella me descubrió, no entiendo cómo, pero se llegó a enterar que yo te amaba, de inmediato se lo conto a mi padre y ambos me amenazaron con echarme de la casa.

-Lo siento Umi, yo no pensé que….lo siento

-No Honoka tienes razón, te hice sufrir, te debo una explicación, cuando ellos me dijeron eso fue un poco antes de la partida de Kotori, tuve miedo, sentía alivio cada vez que iba a clases y tú no estabas, me llegue a odiar por eso. Quería olvidarte y cuando volviste fui una cobarde y no enfrente el problema, solo quería olvidar mi amor por ti alejándote lo más que podía, pero no pude, cada día que te veía tan fuerte tan segura a pesar de lo que había pasado, m iba enamorando más y más de ti.

-Y ¿porque me volviste a hablar?

-Porque llegue a mi limite, el domingo después de regresar del karaoke, me sentía celosa, muy celosa por la cercanía entre Hanayo y tú, estaba realmente por explotar y la gota que derramo el vaso se dio en la cena con mis padres, ellos empezaron a hablar sandeces de las "abominaciones homosexuales", decían que eso no era amor, que eso no alcanzaba ni a igualar la relación que tienen dos animales, realmente me hicieron enojar y les grite que yo amaba a mi mejor amiga y que nunca cambiaria eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Desde entonces vivo con Eli, solo lo saben ella y Nozomi, les hice prometer que no dijeran nada a ninguna de ustedes y te tengo que pedir lo mismo, por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

-Umi-chan yo no tenía idea, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no lo hare no te preocupes

-Honoka yo también sufrí mucho, pero por ti, te juro que solo por ti pude soportar todo esto.

Bien ahora sí que estoy en una grande, la carga de los sentimientos de Umi es muy pesada y no sé si pueda evitar lastimarla al dar mi respuesta.

.-Umi yo….

-Honoka no digas nada, sé que lo que tu sientes por mí no es lo mismo que yo, se nota en tu mirada, la mirada que me das no es la que le dabas a Kotori o con la que observas a Hanayo, sigue siendo aquella mirada que me diste cuando me invitaste a jugar con Kotori.

-Lo siento, Umi, de verdad lo siento

-Pero te digo algo Honoka, es verdad que me equivoque y que por culpa mía sufriste mucho, pero a pesar de eso no me rendiré, juro que algún día esos hermosos ojos azules me miraran llenos de amor. Hasta mañana Honoka.

Después de decir aquello salió del cuarto. Yo me quede quieta en el lugar donde estaba sentada al pie de mi cama. Solo podía pensar en hacer una sola cosa y era llamar a Nozomi.

-Alo, ¿Honoka-chan?

-Nozomi, ¿estas ocupada?

-No, bueno quería dormir ya, pero si es urgente dime lo que necesites

-Bueno entonces ponte cómoda, esto va a tomar mucho tiempo

Después de contarle todo lo sucedido a Nozomi y hablar con ella de unas posibles soluciones a mi problema, acordamos que era mejor hablarlo más profundamente en persona, así que después de acordar reunirnos mañana en el restaurante donde solía comer parfaits con Eli, ambas nos despedimos y nos dormimos, o al menos creo que ella sí lo hizo.

.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano para alistarme y hacer mis cosas con normalidad en un día ordinario como cualquier otro, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer, después de todo en clases me espera Umi, después de lo de ayer no se si pueda mirarle a la cara.

Tome un desayuno rápido gracias a Yukiho, mis padres aun no vuelven, esta vez sí que se están tardando demasiado. Salí corriendo ya se me estaba haciendo tarde, era un día muy hermoso, completamente soleado sin rastro de nube alguna, claro que era bello pero si tenías tantas preocupaciones como yo, difícilmente lo ibas a poder disfrutar en su plenitud.

Cuando llegue a clases me encontré como predije con Umi, a quien como también dije no pude mirar a la cara.

-Honoka por favor actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, me haces arrepentir el haberme confesado.

-El hecho Umi es que si paso algo y no he dejado de pensar en eso desde anoche.

Umi no me volvió a hablar durante las siguientes horas. Por mi parte yo estaba distraída, completamente retraída en mi mundo interior, así que me harte y decidí saltearme la siguiente clase y relajarme un poco en la sala del club. Le avise a Umi a donde iría y salí de mi salón.

Cuando estaba por llegar note que la puerta de la sala estaba entreabierta, eso significaba que alguien ya estaba adentro y según mis experiencias previas, sería mejor acercarme en completo silencio, después de todo era muy probable que fueran Nozomi y Eli que estuvieran haciendo sus cositas. Me acerque lo más silenciosamente que pude y escuche sigilosamente. No eran Nozomi y Eli.

-Rin no es el momento ni el lugar

-Calma Kayochin

-No Rin, no lo hagas, por favor

-Shhhhh

-Rin yo…yo…

No pude soportarlo más y abrí la puerta de un golpe, lo que vi solo acabo con la poca cordura que me quedaba. Rin estaba besando a Hanayo, cuando escucharon el golpe de la puerta ambas voltearon a verme.

Hanayo me miro sorprendida y completamente avergonzada y triste, al borde de las lágrimas, por otro lado Rin me miro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y arrogancia enfermiza, su mirada de triunfo hacia mella en lo más profundo de mi corazón y alma, esta si que era la chica que me golpeo en mi dulcería.

-Honoka yo lo puedo explicar

No la quise escuchar, salí corriendo de aquel lugar, solo quería huir lo más lejos posible, realmente odio mi vida.

* * *

 **De nuevo lo siento por la demora, por favor dejen sus reviews me ayudan mucho, hasta la próxima.**


	8. Sólo por esta noche

**Al menos ahora no tarde tanto :v, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, contiene lemmon** **es la primera vez que lo escribo, no esperen mucho,** **ya se darán cuenta cuando empiece, sin nada más que decir disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

-Lo siento Hanayo

Todo el día estuve buscándola, llorando y rogando por ella, porque este bien, y ahora lo único que quiero es salir de su vista. Como no estar así, Umi se le había confesado enfrente de todas y Honoka no decía nada, todas mis dudas y temores no hicieron otra cosa más que aumentar hasta que decidí salir de ahí y cuando la quise mirar por una última vez buscando confianza, la certeza que tanto quería ver en su cara, sus ojos reflejaron aún más mis dudas y peor cuando soltó esas palabras, era como un "los siento Hanayo pero perdiste tu oportunidad" o al menos eso sonaba para mí.

Todo esto es mi culpa, mi maldita indecisión, la perdí ahora si la perdí para siempre, se la entregue a Umi, ella gano. Si ella es feliz, que puedo hacer yo ahora, perdí mi única oportunidad de ser la causa de su felicidad y ahora está en las manos de alguien más, y yo, yo vuelvo a estar sola.

-Hanayo-senpai? ¿Hoshizora-san? ¿Pero qué es lo que paso?

Tenías que aparecer justo ahora Yukiho, espera ¿Rin? Bueno no importa, había bajado las escaleras y ya me encontraba a punto de salir.

-Lo siento Yukiho, pero no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-Espera ¿De qué hablas Hanayo-senpai?

Me di vuelta, no le contestaría ni una pregunta más, cada segundo que paso en esta casa me duele cada vez más. La ignore y salí corriendo.

-Espera, Hanayo-senpai!

-Kayochin, espera no corras!

Corrí y corrí sin ver atrás, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que me alcanzara, me agarro del hombro y me detuvo.

-Aun eres muy lenta, Kayochin

-Rin, yo-yo…

No pude aguantarme más, empecé a llorar ahí mismo en los hombros de Rin, no puedo evitar todo el dolor de saber que la perdí.

-Kayochin volvamos a casa

-Rin yo la amo, no quiero esto

-Tranquila Kayochin, sólo volvamos a casa por hoy

Rin paro el primer taxi que pasó, subí sin decir nada, aun derramando lágrimas en el regazo de mi amiga. Cuando levante la cabeza después de un buen rato, sólo me gire y mire por la ventana hacia aquella hermosa y fría noche, una noche tan bella que no se corresponde con todo lo que me acaba de pasar. El transporte llegó más rápido de lo que pensé a mi casa, baje con algo de ayuda de Rin y ya en las escaleras de mi puerta caí en la cuenta que aún no había hablado con mis padres desde anoche, entrar ahí solo desencadenaría una serie de incomodas preguntas que mi estado solo empeoraría más, aparte de que por si no tenía ganas alguna de responderlas.

-Rin no quiero entrar aquí

-Ehhhh? Porque Kayochin?

-No importa, sólo no quiero entrar

-Bueno eso sólo nos deja que nos quedemos en...

-Si Rin, vayamos a tu casa

Ambas bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la casa a la izquierda de la mía, abrió la puerta y todo se veía oscuro y desordenado, olvide q sus padres estaban de viaje.

-Rin, tus padres aún no vuelven?

-No, vuelven la siguiente semana, vamos sube y date un baño, yo arreglare el cuarto para las dos.

Subí a darme ese baño. Mientras lo hacía observaba toda la casa y me extrañaba mucho su inmenso desorden, por mucho tiempo que Rin pase en mi casa debería darse un tiempo para arreglar al menos un poco la suya. Pronto entre a la bañera y me puse a recordar en todo lo q había pasado en el día. Empezando por la mañana, después de salir del cuarto de Honoka junto a Umi, Yukiho nos dijo que había preparado un delicioso desayuno, aunque Umi se negó a comerlo yo si lo hice a pesar de haber comido antes en la casa de Maki, comiendo y comiendo se pasaban los minutos y Honoka no bajaba, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos Umi se hartó de la espera y subió al cuarto de nuevo, no pasaron ni diez segundos para tener que escuchar su grito, subí de inmediato y solo encontré a Umi enojada y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos en el suelo, ningún rastro de Honoka.

Después de eso salí corriendo a buscarla por todas partes, la busque en todos los parques a los que habíamos ido juntas, la busque en la escuela pero Nozomi me dijo que no estaba aquí y que ya se lo había dicho a Umi, la busque incluso en el templo donde solíamos entrenar algunas veces, pero una sacerdotisa que nunca antes había visto de una piel tan blanca como la nieve me dijo que la había visto corriendo hacia Akiba. Cuando llegue empecé a buscar por el lugar donde trabajaba Kotori, no estaba fui al karaoke de la otra vez y tampoco, ahí me di cuenta que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde buscar, comencé a llamar desesperada a su celular, pero tampoco respondía, completamente frustrada regrese a la preparatoria, un grave error a penas entre a mis clases fui llamada a la sala de la directora, la madre de Kotori me regaño por más de 2 horas, me enojo por mi reciente gran distracción en clases, mi huida de hoy y por supuesto sobre que no le prestaba nadita de atención en ese momento.

Al terminar las clases regrese a buscarla al parque de diversiones al que habíamos ido la noche anterior, obviamente tampoco estaba ahí pero ver aquella noria me hizo recordar todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora con eso solo logre aumentar mi frustración. Cuando estaba por salir sonó mi celular, con grandes esperanzas lo saque de mi bolsillo solo para ver que era Nozomi quien me llamaba, aunque le respondí totalmente desganada sus palabras me revitalizaron, la había encontrado, me dijo que fuera a la casa de Honoka y que ella estaría ahí al caer la noche.

Cuando llegue Yukiho me recibió, si yo estaba preocupada ella estaba al borde de la desesperación. Subí al cuarto de Honoka después de confortar a su hermana por un buen rato, no era la única que la esperaba, Nico, Maki y Rin ya habían llegado y esperaban sentadas, el ambiente estaba muy tenso ahí dentro, por más que Nico intentaba aligerarlo un poco con sus ocurrencias, la mirada que me dirigía Maki invitándome a hablar con Rin no ayudaba mucho al propósito de su novia, Rin estaba aún más callada y mucho más incómoda que yo. No ayudo mucho el hecho de que Maki se llevara a su novia abajo a la tienda para "Hacer compañía a la solitaria y preocupada Yukiho". Tuvieron que pasar veinte largos minutos para que por fin me atreviera a decir algo, Rin reacciono de inmediato asombrada de que le estuviera hablando a ella, no paso mucho para que nos perdonáramos y volviéramos a reír, supongo que por pelea o discusión más fuerte que llegáramos a tener ella y yo siempre seriamos mejores amigas, solo amigas. Creo que nos reímos muy fuerte no paso mucho tiempo para que Maki y Nico volvieran al cuarto, pero parecía que Nico no tenía ganas de volver aquí, parecía como si Maki la hubiera cortado en medio de algo y el hecho que se viera un poco desarreglada apoyaba mi teoría. Umi llego una hora después y el ambiente se volvió a tornar tenso, por mucho que Maki intentara iniciar una conversación con ella, Umi siempre era cortante. Honoka llego como dijo Nozomi al caer la noche, y bueno ya saben lo que sigue.

Salí de mi trance al escuchar un ligero golpeteo en la puerta del baño, seguido por la preocupada voz de Rin.

-Kayochin ¿te quedaste dormida? Llevas 1 hora ahí dentro-nya ¿Kayochin?

-Ehhh!?

-Creo que últimamente te gusta demasiado bañarte

-Lo siento Rin ya salgo

-Ya avise a tus padres que esta noche te quedas aquí

-Gracias Rin, no te dijeron algo?

-Bueno tu padre quería venir a recogerte de inmediato, pero tu mamá lo obligo a cambiar de opinión

-No esperaba menos de mamá, iré subiendo a tu cuarto Rin

Rin tenía razón en los últimos baños que me di por las noches, suelo quedarme mucho tiempo en la bañera. Rin entro a bañarse mientras yo me dirigía a su cuarto a prepararme para dormir.

Su habitación era pequeña, solo tenía su cama cerca a la puerta, un clóset al fondo de la habitación justo al costado de un pequeño escritorio donde solíamos hacer la tarea juntas o al menos eso recordaba. Como el resto de la casa se encontraba demasiado desordenada, eso me molesto un poco y no pude evitar el impulso de empezar a limpiar y arreglar el cuarto al menos un poco mientras Rin se daba su baño. Limpie su escritorio, sus libros estaban por todas partes, así no me extraña que casi nunca haga sus tareas sola, arregle su closet, estaba aún más desordenado que el escritorio, no puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan desordenada.

Mientras limpiaba bajo la cama encontré un vaso pequeño que olía muy raro, aunque parte de ese olor me resultaba familiar no podía identificarlo del todo, le preguntare a Rin cuando vuelva.

Aquello no tardo en suceder, después de diez minutos intentando limpiar un poco, escuche los pasos de Rin acercándose por el pasillo.

-Kayochin ya llegue

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu baño?

-Normal-nya, no entiendo que les ves para quedarte tanto tiempo, ¿Kayochin limpiaste?

Al preguntar eso parecía un poco preocupada, como si me estuviera ocultando algo y temiera que la hubiera descubierto.

-Pensé que dijiste que harías eso mientras yo me bañaba, Rin todo estaba hecho un desastre, deberías limpiar un poco de vez en cuando por lo menos, mira que si tus padres vuelven de improvisto te llevarías una buena

-Si si, lo sé, últimamente he estado algo descuidada-nya

-Eso veo, ahora que caigo en la cuenta ¿Rin dónde vamos a dormir? Aquí solo veo tu cama, ¿dónde dormiré yo?

-Kayochin de eso no te preocupes, nos ocupamos de eso luego aún es temprano, ves recién son las diez de la noche, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, aun no me dices donde pasaste la noche ayer

-Las diez no es tan temprano Rin-chan, bueno si solo hablamos un poco no creo que se haga muy tarde, ayer me quede en la casa de Maki y….

Y así empezamos a hablar y hablar sentadas en el suelo que había entre su cama y la pared de su ventana olvidándonos por completo de la hora, hablamos de mi estadía en casa de Maki, ambas nos cuestionamos como es que Maki era ahora pareja de Nico y un montón de cosas más. En medio de la conversación empecé a sentir un poco de sed.

-Kayochin ¿te parece si jugamos algo mientras hablamos?

-Está bien, pero antes ¿puedes traer algo para beber? Llevo un buen rato con sed

Su mirada al escuchar mi pregunta indicaba que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que hiciera esa pregunta, se levantó rápidamente y salió del cuarto. Regreso unos pocos minutos más tarde con una botella de gaseosa.

-¿Estas segura de querer tomar eso Rin? La gaseosa engorda, Umi… nos asesinaría si se… llega a enterar…

No pude evitar volver a ponerme triste y derramar algunas lágrimas al pensar nuevamente en Umi y en que estaría haciendo ahora con Honoka.

-Ya tranquila Kayochin, un poco no nos hará daño

-Bueno está bien, y ¿Qué vamos a jugar?

-Creo que por aquí tengo un mazo de cartas, si aquí están-nya

-Bueno antes de empezar sírveme un poco de gaseosa

Rin me sirvió un poco en un vaso y se sentó mirándome expectante después de alcanzármelo.

-¿Que pasa Rin-chan? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No es nada Kayochin, adelante bebe

Me acerque el vaso a la boca y logre percibir un olor raro que me resultaba familiar de alguna manera. Tome un pequeño sorbo y el sabor me impacto, no era como el de una gaseosa normal, a parte que al beberlo sentí que el pecho me ardía un poco.

-Rin ¿pusiste algo en la gaseosa?

-No Kayochin

-Es extraño pero tiene un sabor un poco extraño

-Debe ser porque es un nuevo sabor, mis padres la consiguieron en el extranjero

-Bueno de todas maneras no es que tenga mal sabor, solo que es raro y me resulta vagamente familiar

-No le prestes atención Kayochin, bueno empecemos a jugar-nya!

Rin empezó a mesclar las cartas y a repartirlas en silencio, hasta que termino de hacerlo.

-Y bueno Kayochin ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

-Bueno si, fue el día que te mudaste aquí, creo que esta mano la gano yo Rin

-Ehhhh? Bueno y recuerdas la primera vez que…

Y así nos pasamos un buen raro jugando y hablando de nuestros días conjuntos de infancia. Mientras jugábamos iba tomando vaso tras otro de aquella extraña gaseosa y cada vez me sentía más y más distraída y alegre, además que mi vista parecía un poco defectuosa, hasta que llegue a sentir unas urgentes ganas de ir al baño.

-Kayochin ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy de maravilla Rin, solo que tengo que ir a tu baño

Me pare de golpe y trate de caminar un poco, pero solo sentí como iba a perder el equilibrio y caer, pero en lugar de preocuparme, solo me causo gracia y solté una pequeña risa.

-Upss

-Kayochin creo que es mejor que te sientes

-Nada de eso Rin, necesito usar tu baño, a menos que quieras que moje tu cuarto ¿O quieres eso Rin-chan?

-Bien pero dejame ayudarte a llegar

-De eso nada, yo me puedo cuidar solita, ya estoy grande mamá

-Solo ten cuidado Kayochin

Pude dar unos cuantos pasos antes de perder el equilibrio y hubiera caído al suelo si no me hubiera apoyado en la pared.

-De verdad dejame ayudarte Kayochin

-Está bien, estoy en tus manos mamá

Rin solo se rio y yo me reí con ella, caminamos juntas al baño, doy gracias a dios que este en el mismo piso que el cuarto. Cuando llegamos entre sola y después de un rato intentando no caer pude acomodarme y hacer mis necesidades.

-Rin de verdad que aquella gaseosa no tenía nada raro?

-Kayochin ya te dije que solo es un nuevo sabor extranjero

Después de diez minutos salí del baño y caminamos juntas hacia el cuarto de nuevo, parecía que ahora podía mantener mejor el equilibrio.

-Ves Rin ya estoy bien solo dejame caminar sola un rat….

Antes de acabar la frase y justo cuando ya estábamos a punto de entrar perdí el equilibrio y como aun no me había soltado de Rin, caímos juntas adentro.

-Lo siento Rin-chan

-Esto Kayochin… estas….

Rin se sonrojo bastante cuando la mire directamente, recién ahí me di cuenta de la posición en la que habíamos caído, ambas habíamos caído sobre su cama y yo estaba sobre Rin en una pose habitual de cualquier película o serie romántica donde suelen ocurrir estas cosas.

-Rin eres muy hermosa sabes

-…

-Algún día alguien te brindara todo el amor que te mereces

No sé porque dije eso, mi cabeza ya no funciona, estoy hablando lo primero que viene a mi mente. Rin solo sonrío y me miro sonrojada y algo triste.

-Kayochin si me dices esas cosas no lo podre evitar

-¿Evitar que Rin-chan?

Dije eso levantándome un poco para terminar mi vaso que había dejado a medias sobre su mesita de noche a un lado de su cama antes de ir al baño.

-Kayochin por favor solo por esta noche

Ella seguía debajo de mí y me miraba suplicante, y volví a bajar mi cuerpo para quedar en la posición de antes.

-No sé de qué hablas Rin

-Solo por esta noche finge que tú eres ese alguien, solo por esta noche amame, quiéreme como lo hago yo, solo por esta noche

Ella derramaba lágrimas mientras me decía eso. Yo, yo no podía pensar bien, pero algo me decía que algo talvez indebido o talvez no, estaba a punto de suceder.

-No lo sé Rin, creo que eso no está b…

Ella no me dejo terminar de hablar, me agarro con ambas manos del cuello y me atrajo hacia sus labios. Ambas nos besamos, al principio yo me resistía un poco pero la pasión y los sentimientos que Rin me transmitía rompieron la poca conciencia que me quedaba y correspondí su desesperada pasión.

-Solo por esta noche

Dijimos ambas al unísono cuando nos separamos en busca de aire solo para que segundos después nos volvamos a fundir. Solo por esta noche ambas fingiríamos que ambas nos amábamos, fingiría yo que ella era otra persona, mi desesperación y mi tristeza de hoy, además de aquella extraña bebida no me dejan pensar con claridad, solo siento el impulso de mi cuerpo guiado por la necesidad que tengo de ser amada, de ser correspondida .Nuestros besos cada vez eran más y más apasionados, ella comenzó a bajar poco a poco sus suaves labios a mi cuello y a mi pecho dejando pequeñas marcas por el camino.

-Kayochin esto estorba

Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras me quitaba primero camisón para dormir sin que yo oponga resistencia alguna y que siguiera desnudándome prenda por prenda para después hacer lo mismo ella y quedar ambas iguales, mientras me daba la vuelta y se posicionaba sobre mí. Me había entregado completamente a la pasión, mi razón me había abandonado dando rienda suelta a todo ese deseo que había mantenido reprimido, deseo que le pertenecía a otra persona.

Rin masajeaba mis pechos con delicadeza, lo hacía despacio disfrutando cada momento, mientras me besaba el resto del cuerpo dejando sus marcas donde posara esos dulces labios.

-Ahhhh…. Mmmmm…

Yo solo gemía totalmente rendida al placer, ya no pensaba, ya no recordaba, quien sabe quizá solo por esta noche seria amada.

Rin comenzó a besar mi pecho izquierdo mientras aun masajeaba el otro, arrancándome más gritos de placer. De vuelta comenzó a bajar aún más sus besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi intimidad, fue ahí donde paro y me miro esperando que le diera permiso para continuar.

-Está bien Rin, solo por esta noche

Después de eso me comenzó a besar ahí abajo para después introducir su lengua y hacerme gritar aún más fuerte que antes.

-Rin…. Ahhh….

Rin me hacía gritar cada vez más fuerte, saco su lengua para comenzar lamer directamente mi clítoris mientras introducía dos de sus dedos y los movía con delicadeza.

-Rin me vengo, me vengo Rin

Después de gritar otra vez sentí como algo salía de mi interior y mojaba la boca de Rin que seguía ahí abajo besando toda mi intimidad. Después de recuperar el aliento la levante y nos besamos de nuevo.

-Bueno Rin ahora es tu turno de disfrutar

Y así comenzó una noche entera de pasión y lujuria entre dos chicas necesitadas de amor, dos chicas no correspondidas que disfrutaban de algo momentáneo antes de seguir sus vidas llenas de sufrimiento.

.

Me desperté con la luz del sol bañándome en toda la cara, mire a mi costado y ahí estaba Rin desnuda aun abrazada a mí. Al principio no entendía porque ella estaba así, me encontraba aturdida, no tenía claros mis recuerdos después de que fuimos al baño de Rin, pero al verme que yo también estaba desnuda, comprendí todo, cuando tome conciencia de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y todo el dolor y tristeza que anoche había tratado de olvidar, volvió a mí de un solo golpe y comencé a llorar.

-Realmente ahora no te merezco ni un poquito, mi Honoka te he fallado, me siento sucia

Me intente levantar de la cama para alistarme para ir a la preparatoria cuando un inmenso dolor de cabeza me empezó a acosar, dolor que tuve que superar al tener que correr al baño después de las inmensas nauseas que llegaron instantes después.

Cuando regrese del baño me empecé a vestir, solo cuando termine de hacerlo desperté a mi amiga.

-Rin despierta de una vez ya perdimos la primera hora de clases

Aun en sueños empezó a despertar y hablar un poco.

-Vamos Kayochin ¿De verdad que quieres ir a clases hoy?

-Si quieres no vayas, pero yo ya me voy, adiós

Salí de aquella casa sin siquiera desayunar, quería ignorar todo lo que había pasado anoche además del persistente dolor de cabeza que aun tenia. Revise mi celular preguntándome la hora y me encontré con un mensaje de Nozomi, había llegado cerca a la medianoche, no me extraña haberlo ignorado. El mensaje decía algo simple: "Hanayo no hagas algo estúpido por favor", tarde Nozomi.

Mientras caminaba meditaba sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado hasta ahora, todas las cosas malas eran siempre culpa de mi indecisión, de mi duda. Si no hubiera rechazado a Honoka en la noria por dudar de mi amor, hoy sería mi pareja, sino hubiera dudado del amor que ya me había confesado ayer no hubiera pasado nada. Pero todo eso estaba por cambiar, tenía que cambiar. Ayer tuve que pasar por esta sucia experiencia para darme cuenta que solo una persona podia llenarme, complementarme, a pesar de que era Rin quien estaba a mi lado y que era su nombre el que salia de mi boca, otro era el que estaba en mi mente otra persona era la que me acompañaba solo en mi cabeza. Desde hoy juro que nada ni nadie más se opondrá entre yo y la felicidad de estar junto a Honoka.

Llegue justo para la tercera hora, entre lo más rápido posible a mi salón, quería evitar a toda costa a la madre de Kotori, ni mi cabeza ni yo estábamos aptos para recibir un estresante sermón como bienvenida. A pesar de lo que dije el sermón no me lo dio la directora, en su lugar se encargó Maki de hacerlo, solo la llegada del profesor de biología me salvo de ella. La clase transcurrió normal, ignorando claro que no me podía concentrar en nada con ese dolor de cabeza ahí arriba, cuando termino estaba lista para ir donde Nozomi y pedirle algo para mi cabeza, pero en la puerta me encontré con otra persona.

-Kayochin sígueme

Me agarro de la mano y me arrastro hasta la sala del club, ahí dentro me acorralo contra el estante de Nico y me intento besar.

-Rin alto, ¿qué haces?

-Pues reclamándote como mía

-¿De qué hablas Rin?

-Acaso ya olvidaste las cosas que hicimos

-Solo fue una noche Rin, y es algo que no se debe volver a repetir.

-¿Segura de eso? No parecía que querías eso mientras gritabas mi nombre

-Rin no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso

-Calma Kayochin

Empezó de nuevo su intento por besarme, intente con todas mis fuerzas de empujarla y alejarla de mí, pero ella era la que practicaba deporte.

-No Rin, no lo hagas por favor no quiero esto

-Shhhhh

Agarro mis manos y las sujeto fuertemente contra la pared a mis costados, empecé a llorar, me sentía impotente, a pesar de mi juramento no podía hacer nada, siempre mi lado débil salía a flote, pero eso tenía que cambiar. Junte todas mis fuerzas para que en un último intento desesperado apartarla de mí. Fracase, ella era aún más fuerte que yo.

-Rin yo…yo…

Cuando ella tomo posesión de mis labios, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe, Rin se apartó de mí, y me dejo ver a la persona que menos quería que me viera en esta situación estaba parada frente a mí, al inicio completamente sorprendida, pero solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que su reacción cambiara totalmente a la de una persona completamente destruida, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer a montones.

-Honoka yo lo puedo explicar…

No me dejo continuar, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación. Yo no quería esto, ya estaba harta de mi indecisión, esta vez no sería así, aparte de un empujón a Rin parada en la puerta y salí corriendo detrás de ella, aunque corría con todas mis fuerzas no podía alcanzarla y la perdí de vista cuando ella volteo a otro pasillo, al llegar ya no la veía por ninguna parte. Como en el día anterior me dedique a buscarla por todos lados y como el día anterior la directora dio conmigo cuando recorría el tercer piso.

-Koizumi-san se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?

Intente tranquilizar mi voz todo lo posible y secarme las lágrimas que aun caían de mi rostro para responder a la madre de Kotori.

-Minami-san, por favor dígame si vio a Honoka

-No, no la vi, por favor tranquilícese y vuelva a su salón

Me di vuelta y emprendí el camino a mi salón como me ordeno, o al menos eso hacia mientras ella me veía. Apenas estuve segura que ella ya no me podía observar, volví a mi búsqueda. En el segundo piso me encontré con Nozomi.

-¿De verdad todos los días tengo que encontrarte así?

-Nozomi yo…yo…

-Está bien, ven aquí y cuéntame todo

-Honoka…ella me vio…me vio cuando Rin me obligaba…a besarla

-Bueno eso explica muchas cosas, pero no todas, tranquilizate Hanayo ella esta bien

-¿La viste?

-Elichi se la llevo a casa

Me pare de inmediato, ahora que sabía dónde estaba tenía que correr y explicarle que todo era un malentendido, al menos casi todo. Cuando iba a empezar a caminar Nozomi me agarro.

-Suéltame tengo que ir con ella

-Este no es un buen momento Hanayo, deja que Elichi haga su trabajo y la tranquilice un poco, tu presencia por el momento solo la haría sufrir más, por el momento vayamos a otro lugar a conversar, algo me dice que hay otras cosas que explicar a parte del beso

No entiendo cómo es que ella puede saber esas cosas. Nozomi me volvió a traer a la sala del club, Rin ya no estaba aquí cosa que me aliviaba bastante.

-Ahora Hanayo estamos solas, ya me encargue que nadie venga a interrumpirnos, ¿Qué es lo que paso anoche? Maki me dijo que no volviste a su casa

-Ayer dormí en casa de Rin

-Y por lo que me paso hoy supongo que algo paso anoche también ¿Verdad?

-Bueno…

-¿Por qué nadie hace caso a mis advertencias? Te mande un mensaje diciendo claramente que no hagas nada estúpido

-No lo leí sino hasta hoy, lo siento

-Bueno, entonces que fue lo que paso

Empecé a relatar a Nozomi todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en el que llegue a casa de Honoka. Ella me escuchaba atentamente y me brindaba la seguridad de siempre para seguir contándole hasta el mínimo detalle, me confortaba cada vez que un recuerdo me hacía derramar mis lágrimas. Al final termine en su regazo llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ya tranquila Hanayo, no fue toda tu culpa. Nunca creí que Rin sería capaz de embriagarte

-¿Embriagarme?

-Si Hanayo, te hizo beber algún tipo de alcohol con aquella gaseosa, por eso no pensabas del todo bien

Aquella revelación no hizo más que enfurecerme, Rin ya me conocería, pero antes tenía que concentrarme en arreglar las cosas con Honoka.

-Aun así, no le cuentes nada de esto a Honoka, llegara el momento de hacerlo y lo tendrás que hacer, pero por ahora no, yo me encargare que Rin guarde silencio.

-Gracias Nozomi

-Bien como Elichi aún no me dice nada, es mejor que regreses a clases

-Hasta luego Nozomi

-Tranquilizate, lo hecho hecho esta, ahora debemos preocuparnos en cómo arreglar las cosas. Terminando las clases iremos donde Honoka

Después de eso volví a mi salón, donde Maki me esperaba muy preocupada y con muchas preguntas, ella había visto a Honoka y también la directora le pregunto por mí, porque estaba llorando. Le explique casi todo, pobre Maki, no hago otra cosa que preocupar a la gente que me quiere, al otro extremo del salón se encontraba Rin, no tenía ganas ni de verla, así que agradezco que ella también me esté ignorando. El resto del día paso lentamente sin nada que destacar, yo esperaba con ansias el fin de las clases, apenas llego me despedí de Maki y rápidamente encontré a Nozomi.

-Hanayo-chan llegaste antes de lo que pensaba

-Eli-chan ya te dijo algo?

-Tranquila, Honoka ya está mejor, creo que ahora está algo más dispuesta a escucharte, solo que hay otro problema

-¿De qué hablas Nozomi?

-No están en la casa de Honoka

-Si no?

-Están en la casa de Eli

-Y?

-Bueno Umi también está ahí o al menos estará ahí pronto

El hecho que Umi encuentre a Honoka en ese estado aumento mis ansias de llegar lo más rápido posible donde Honoka, esta vez no dudaría y no dejaría que nadie se aproveche de la situación en la que se encontraba. Honoka seria mía.

Salimos sin decir nada más de la preparatoria, conseguimos transporte y antes de lo que jamás hubiera creído estaba ante las puertas de la casa de Eli.

Nozomi abrió la puerta, y ambas entramos. La estancia era grande, aunque le faltaba mucho para siquiera compararse con la casa de Maki, además la casa tenía un estilo más occidental. La casa tenía dos pisos y al parecer los cuartos se hallaban en la segunda planta.

-Los padres de Eli llegan más tarde y Arisa… al parecer Yukiho está haciendo bien su trabajo, así que estarán en privado, por lo visto Umi aún no llega, pero no debe tardar, no te queda mucho tiempo

Subimos al segundo piso y nos paramos frente a la segunda habitación, ya frente a ella mis dudas y temores volvían a aparecer, pero rápidamente me deshice de ellos. Nozomi llamo a la puerta y aunque tardo un poco esta se abrió.

-Elichi ya llegue

-Hola Nozomi

-Eli-chan ¿Cómo está?

-Cómo crees que esta, disculpa no quise sonar tan ruda, pero la dejaste en un muy mal estado, aun así creo que solo tu podrás hacer algo

-Gracias supongo

-Bueno que esperas para entrar, Umi no debe tardar en llegar

Entre en el cuarto y ahí estaba ella, recostada en la cama dándome la espalda, el ambiente decía cuanto había estado llorando y sufriendo desde que llego. Después de que entre Eli cerró la puerta con llave desde fuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No te basto con Rin?

-Honoka lo siento, pero eso no fue lo que paso

-Que ¿Ahora me acusas de loca? Yo vi claramente cómo te besabas con ella

-Honoka si me dejas explicarlo

-Explicar que Hanayo? Dejaste muy en claro las cosas

-Honoka por favor dame una oportunidad para explicar lo que paso

-No tienes nada que explicarme a mi Hanayo, nunca debí haberme enamorado de ti

-Por favor no me digas esas cosas, dejame explicarte

-Adelante dime, explicame lo que paso entonces

-Rin ella me forzó, yo no quería pero ella es fuerte, más que yo

-Claro, claro

-Por favor Honoka tienes que creerme yo aún te amo con todo mi corazón, yo te amo y siempre te amare

-Mira Hanayo yo quisiera creerte porque yo….*suspiro* Ese es el punto Hanayo ya no sé cómo acabar esa frase. Adiós, por ahora déjame sola…

* * *

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire:** No se si esto excuse lo que hizo Hanayo, Honoka solo resiste un poco más ya todo se acabará falta solo un poquito, claro solo por el momento.

 **kuzunoha:** A Umi ya le tocará ser amada.

 **Jaret-Vongola:** Talvez sean especulaciones tuyas o quizas no, sobre lo de Kotori, paciencia mi querido lector ya se acerca su momento

 **Nadia-Rivera:** La última vez si que tarde mucho más en actualizar, de nuevo perdón por eso, espero y que este capítulo te guste aún más.

 **Gracias por su apoyo, espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, cualquier opinión por favor dejénla en los reviews que me ayudan mucho. De nuevo gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	9. El Ojo de la Tormenta

No sé qué pensar, no sé qué creer. Ver a Hanayo besando a Rin me destrozo completamente por dentro. Ahora todo tiene sentido, pensé en ese momento mientras huía de esa escena en la sala del club, Hanayo me rechazo en el parque de diversiones porque ella ama a Rin, pero aun así ella me beso aquella noche, no puedo creer que Hanayo pueda ser esa clase de persona.

Mientras corría me encontré con algunas de mis amigas a quienes ignoraba por completo aunque ellas me gritaran preguntando por mi llanto, eso hacia hasta que choque con alguien antes de caer al suelo.

-Honoka?

-Eli-chan

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te paso?

-La vi, yo la vi, ella estaba… con Rin y las vi

No podía decirlo, aun no podía creer o mejor dicho no quería creer en lo que acaba de suceder. Aunque prácticamente no le había explicado algo a Eli, ella creo que lo entendió o al menos una parte, ella me abrazo mientras yo lloraba en su pecho llamando la atención de todas las que pasaban por ahí.

-No quiero, no quiero estar aquí

-Está bien vámonos

Me levanto con cuidado y me llevo de la mano a la sala del concejo donde solo estaba Nozomi, yo me había tranquilizado un poco.

-Honoka?

-Ho-hola Nozomi-chan

-Nozomi cuidala un rato por favor, Honoka ya vuelvo tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de poder llevarte a casa.

Eli salió apurada, dejándome a solas con una totalmente confundida Nozomi.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso ahora? ¿Tiene que ver con Hanayo?

-…

-Supongo que eso es un si

-Nozomi no quiero hablar de esto

-Está bien no diré nada mas

El ambiente se tornó más incómodo después de eso, Nozomi claramente se moría de ganas de seguir preguntando. Después de diez largos minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir para que entrara Eli.

-Bien Honoka, ya traje tus cosas

-Gracias Eli-chan, hasta luego Nozomi

Salimos del salón después de que Eli se despidiera de Nozomi y caminamos en silencio por los pasillos, ella me llevaba de la mano hacia la salida que alcanzamos en unos pocos minutos, ya afuera Eli me volvió a hablar.

-Honoka ¿A dónde te llevo?

-Llevame a tu casa Eli-chan, no sé qué le diría a Yukiho si me llega a encontrar en este estado

-Como desees Honoka

Llegamos a su casa mientras yo aún me encontraba perdida en mi mundo pensando en Hanayo,

-Pasa Honoka

-Gracias Eli-chan

-Me olvidaba de algo, Honoka creo que ya sabes que Umi se está quedando aquí ¿verdad?

-Umi me conto todo anoche, no te preocupes por eso me iré antes que ella vuelva

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, pero bueno, mi cuarto está en el segundo piso, ¿porque no subes y descansas un poco?, ya te alcanzo en un rato

-No creo que pueda descansar tranquila

-Al menos has el intento, es el segundo de la izquierda por cierto

Subí las escaleras y entre al cuarto de Eli, era más grande que el mío no había duda, lo único que pude hacer adentro fue tirarme en la cama e intentar "ahogarme" con la almohada, seguía sin procesar todo lo que había pasado, ¿Por qué Hanayo me había dado falsas esperanzas? ¿Si ella ya salía con Rin porque me beso? no tenía sentido aquello, pero aun así lo hizo, antes que me diera cuenta ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas de nuevo.

Eli no tardó mucho en subir y cuando me encontró llorando se sentó en la cama a mi lado y la abrace tan pronto lo hizo. Después de consolarme un buen rato y que lograra calmarme, termine por dormirme. Al despertar Eli me miro como si yo fuera su pequeña hermanita y me hablo.

-Entonces ¿ahora me contaras que paso?

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar Eli-chan

-Si no me lo dices no te puedo ayudar mucho

-Lo sé, *suspiro* supongo que hablar de eso me ayudaría a pensar mejor

-Entonces empecemos desde el principio

-No sé por dónde creías que iba a empezar Eli-chan

-Al menos ahora bromeas es buena señal, me refiero al inicio de todo ¿Por qué no asistías a clases después de la partida de Kotori?

-¿Nozomi no te conto nada?

-Me conto algunas cosas, pero quiero escuchar tu versión

Empecé a contarle todo, tenía razón hablar del tema me ayudaba a pensar mejor las cosas, me hacía darme cuenta de todo lo que había ignorado y aunque volvía a llorar al recordar los momentos con Hanayo, termine dándome esperanzas de nuevo, Hanayo no podía hacerme esto, debía haber algo más detrás de todo.

-Eli-chan ¿tú que crees?

-No lo sé Honoka, creo que podría haber algo más pero no te ilusiones tanto

-Tienes razón, pero como descubrirlo

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

-¿Con Hanayo? No lo sé ¿Cómo sabría si no me está mintiendo?

-¿Por qué no la tratas diferente?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo hasta ahora la trataste amablemente y está bien, somos amigas después de todo, pero ¿Y si la tratas de manera algo dura?, demuéstrale que ahora dudas de tus sentimientos por ella

-No quiero que sufra lo mismo que yo

-Si lo sé, es duro, pero si sigues siendo tan suave cualquiera puede aprovecharse de ti, no digo que Hanayo lo esté haciendo, solo digo que confías demasiado en las personas Honoka, y eso te puede llegar a hacer mucho daño.

-Bueno si lo pones así

-No se me ocurre nada más Honoka, lo siento

-No lo sé, porque no pensamos en otra cosa, no creo poder ser dura con ella

-No creo que se pueda

-Ehhh? ¿Por qué no?

-No hay tiempo, Nozomi está por llegar junto con Hanayo

-Eh! Ehhhhhhhhhhh!?

-¿Upsss?

-¿Cómo que están a punto de llegar? Si recién son las… ¿¡3 de la tarde!? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Como unas 4 horas, dormías tan tranquila que no quería despertarte

-Ehhh? Y ahora qué hago, no estoy preparada para hablar con ella Eli-chan

-Solo recuerda ser un poco dura con ella

En medio de todo logramos escuchar la puerta de abajo abrirse y en pocos minutos las pisadas de dos personas subiendo por las escaleras.

-Eli-chan no estoy lista

-No hay tiempo Honoka, preparate

La puerta del cuarto fue golpeada levemente, Eli se levantó para abrir la puerta, mientras yo me volvía a recostar en la cama dándole la espalda. Después de unos minutos que me parecían eternos, pude sentir como ella entraba y fijaba su mirada en mí, mientras escuchaba como se cerraba la puerta y era asegurada con llave, eso definitivamente era obra de Nozomi. Concentrate Honoka, recuerda se algo dura con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te basto con Rin?

"Upss, creo que exagere un poco".

-Honoka lo siento, pero eso no fue lo que paso

-Que ¿Ahora me acusas de loca? Yo vi claramente cómo te besabas con ella

"No es como si le estuviera dando respiración boca a boca ¿no?"

-Honoka si me dejas explicarlo

-Explicar que Hanayo? Dejaste muy en claro las cosas

-Honoka por favor dame una oportunidad para explicar lo que paso

-No tienes nada que explicarme a mi Hanayo, nunca debí haberme enamorado de ti

"Definitivamente estoy exagerando con esto".

-Por favor no me digas esas cosas, dejame explicarte

-Adelante dime, explicame lo que paso entonces

-Rin ella me forzó, yo no quería pero ella es fuerte, más que yo

-Claro, claro

-Por favor Honoka tienes que creerme yo aún te amo con todo mi corazón, yo te amo y siempre te amare

-Mira Hanayo yo quisiera creerte porque yo….*suspiro* Ese es el punto Hanayo ya no sé cómo acabar esa frase. Adiós, por ahora dejame sola…

"Ahí tienes, ahora demuéstrame que tu amor es de verdad, por favor. ¿Porque sigues ahí parada en medio del cuarto mirándome la espalda?, ¿Por qué no dices nada?, supongo que el plan no funciono. Sera mejor que olvide todo y hable con ella otro día".

-Anda Hanayo, vete dejame sola

-No, no lo hare, vine aquí a recuperarte y no pienso irme hasta lograrlo

"Bien ya lograste que me volteara a verte, ahora sigue por favor demuéstrame que me amas".

-Hanayo, por favor ya dijiste todo lo que podías, dejame pensar

-Honoka yo te amo y hare cualquier cosa para demostrarlo

"Yo también te amo Hanayo, pero necesito más, demuéstrame lo mucho que me a… un momento esas marcas de su cuello ¿son lo que yo creo que son?, perfecto ahora lograste que me enfadara de verdad".

-Pues bien empieza con irte

-Ya te dije que no lo haré, estas así por mi culpa y yo lo voy a solucionar

-Hanayo por favor no puedes hacer nada

-Claro que puedo, solo dejame probar cuanto te amo

-Hablas de amarme, pero aun así hiciste lo que hiciste

-Pero ella me…

-No, no me importa si ella te forzó o no, el hecho es que la besaste y quien sabe que más hiciste

-No hice nada Honoka, Rin es solo una amiga para mí o al menos eso era

-Las marcas de tu cuello dicen lo contrario, por favor déjame sola

-No es lo que piensas

-Si claro, no quiero escuchar otra mentira

-No puedo explicártelo por ahora

-Entonces vete

-No lo hare

-Entonces dime la verdad

-Ya te la dije y lo volveré a repetir hasta que me vuelvas a creer, Honoka yo te amo

-Entonces porque me ocultas cosas, ¿porque todos hacen eso?, no entiendo, si alguien de verdad ama a otra persona nunca debería ocultarle nada

-No estoy lista para hablar de eso, no te lo puedo decir ahora, ni siquiera yo sé porque paso

-Entonces vuelve cuando puedas darme alguna explicación

-Ya te dije que no

Mientras intentaba mantener mi compostura al hablar con ella, empecé a escuchar una pequeña discusión en el primer piso, decidí no prestarle atención hasta que tras un gran ruido en las escaleras aquella discusión se trasladó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Dije que voy a entrar y eso pienso hacer

Esa voz, no puede ser, porque justo ahora Umi.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, supongo que le habrá quitado las llaves a Nozomi. Cuando entro Umi note como al mirarme a mí y al resto del cuarto su cara se llenaba de preocupación y una furia que buscaba a un culpable para descargarla, y lo encontró en la única persona que estaba en el cuarto a parte de las dos. Hanayo la miro totalmente confundida y fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te importa ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-No te interesa

-Bien entonces largate

-No pienso dejarla a solas contigo de nuevo

-No me obligues a sacarte a la fuerza

-Adelante intentalo

-Umi por favor para, Hanayo ya se va

-Ya te dije que no me iré

-Perfecto entonces…

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Umi se acercó violentamente a Hanayo, la agarro de un brazo y la empujo contra la puerta que se abrió provocando que se cayera estrepitosamente.

-Dije que te largues

No sé en qué momento me levante de la cama, ni en qué momento llegue al lado de Umi, fue un acto por reflejo supongo, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer al ver a Umi tocarse una mejilla a punto de llorar.

Silencio era lo único que habitaba ese cuarto, podía sentir las miradas sorprendidas de Eli, Nozomi y Hanayo a mis espaldas, y las entendía, ni siquiera yo podía creer que acabo de golpear a Umi. Ella solo me mira haciéndose la fuerte, sé que quiere llorar, pero también sé que es lo suficientemente orgullosa para no hacerlo en frente de todas

-Umi yo …..

-No Honoka, yo lo siento, creo que ya tomaste una decisión, después de todo nunca tuve una oportunidad

Ella solo salió del cuarto sin decirme nada más, le hablo algunas cosas a Eli en la puerta y después desapareció de mi vista mientras yo seguía parada viendo mi mano.

Después de eso solo sentí el abrazo de mi amada, no pude evitarlo más y volví a llorar, perder amigas es mi especialidad supongo, con todo lo que llore hoy podrían formar un nuevo lago en Tokio.

-No creas que no sigo enojada contigo, aun me debes una explicación

-Si lo se, pero por ahora solo desahogate

-Te amo Hanayo, hagas lo que hagas no creo que eso pueda cambiar

-Yo también te amo mi Honoka

-Mejor las dejamos a solas, sígueme Elichi

Escucharla decir esas palabras hicieron que por un momento olvidara todo lo que acaba de suceder, por un momento solo existía ella, solo podía ver su sonrisa, sus labios que ansiaba probar de nuevo. Nos acercamos poco a poco y nos dimos aquel anhelado beso que unía nuestro amor.

-Hanayo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto que si

Después de eso solo nos acostamos juntas en la cama mirando nuestros ojos para luego besarnos nuevamente. Realmente había esperado mucho para hacer esto y ahora estoy muy feliz de poder hacerlo, después de un rato ambas nos quedamos dormidas mientras nos abrazamos.

Luego de escuchar los golpes en la puerta, me desperté y caí en cuenta que ya era muy tarde y tenía que volver a mi casa o mataría a Yukiho de la preocupación nuevamente, Me despedí de todas, de mi querida Hanayo con un pequeño beso, y me fui a mi hogar.

Después de que Yukiho me matara con tantas preguntas al llegar, cenamos de manera tranquila en mucho tiempo, un pequeño baño y a dormir. Pasaron tantas cosas hoy, intente meditar en ellas pero me dormí muy rápido.

Al dia siguiente las cosas siguieron su curso normal, desayunar, ir corriendo a la escuela por quedarse a comer una ración extra de pan. Umi llegó temprano como siempre.

-Umi, ¿Cómo estás?

-Tan bien como debería estar Honoka, anda a tu lugar el profesor no tarda en llegar

Y así paso el resto del día, claro que en cada descanso aprovechaba para darme una escapada con Hanayo, por mi parte me había decidido a olvidarlo todo, no puedo negar que la amo y estar separada de ella solo me hace daño, ya me explicaría esas cosas cuando esté lista para hacerlo, ahora solo importa que yo la amo y ella a mí, lo que haya podido suceder en el pasado, que se quede ahí.

El resto de los días que quedaban de la semana fueron iguales, Umi seguía siendo cortante conmigo, no la quería forzar, esta con el corazón roto y al ser la persona culpable de eso mejor le doy su espacio, después de todo Eli se ha vuelto su confidente, ella se sigue quedando en su casa y me cuenta todo lo que ha pasado desde aquel día, como no había dejado de llorar por las noches, se lo que está sufriendo y me duele no poder hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Después de las clases suelo encontrarme con Hanayo para irnos juntas, aquel parque cerca a mi casa se volvió nuestro lugar especial, simplemente nos sentamos para hablar de nuestro día y luego nos quedábamos en silencio cuando llegaba la puesta de sol, siempre cuando el sol terminaba de ocultarse nos mirábamos en silencio y nos besamos para luego despedirnos y partir cada quien a su casa, realmente era muy feliz de pasar ese tiempo con ella, por dos horas olvidaba todas mis preocupaciones y simplemente disfrutaba de su compañía.

El viernes sería un día diferente, Hanayo vino temprano a mi casa para ir juntas a la escuela, no sabía porque hasta que me dijo que vino porque estaba segura que me había olvidado que hoy daríamos la entrevista a aquella revista para hablar sobre el futuro de µ's y pues que digo, si la había olvidado por completo, después de alistar todo el material que creía que fuera necesario, como los trajes y diseños que dejo Kotori antes de irse, nos fuimos a la escuela, obviamente llegando tarde.

Luego de una tortura en la clase de matemáticas salí al descanso a buscar a Hanayo como siempre, pero antes me encontré con Eli en la puerta.

-Honoka tenemos que hablar

-Buenos días Eli-chan, ¿es sobre Umi?

-Hoy es un día importante, hoy se decide el futuro de µ's y sería bueno que no nos guardemos rencores entre nosotras antes de tomar alguna decisión estúpida

-Tienes razón, pero Umi, ya sabes no quiere hablar mucho conmigo

-No te preocupes por eso, ya hable con ella y acepto hablar contigo

-Entonces supongo que iré ahora ¿Dónde está? Estos últimos días ella desaparece en los descansos

-Está en la sala de música con Maki

-¿Maki?

-Pasa mucho tiempo con ella, se llevan muy bien

-¿Y Nico no dice nada?

-Se muere de celos, pero Nozomi la tiene bajo control, además Maki no sería capaz, no tiene de que preocuparse

-Sera mejor que me apure, a Umi no le gusta perder clases, nos vemos Eli-chan

Corrí hasta el salón de música, ahí estaba Umi, como dijo Eli, y Maki que tocaba el piano con una melodía triste, mientras Umi miraba fijamente al vacío. Espere a que terminara de tocar para llamar a la puerta, Maki me abrió mientras Umi parecía ignorarme como siempre.

-Las dejo a solas, tienen mucho para hablar

-Gracias Maki

Después de que ella se fue, me senté en la silla del piano junto a Umi, era muy incómodo, no sabía por dónde empezar, pero tenía que apurarme el descanso estaba por terminar.

-Umi yo…

-Honoka…

-De verdad lo siento, sé que te hice mucho daño y lo lamento, puedes pedirme lo que sea y tratare de hacerlo

-Honoka no te disculpes, no hiciste nada malo, todo esto es mi culpa, fui una cobarde al no confesarte mis sentimientos y es mi culpa no tenerte ahora, Hanayo fue más valiente y lista que yo, ella te merece más que yo

-No te trates así, Umi tu eres alguien muy buena

-No Honoka no es así, hice cosas muy malas solo para tenerte, yo le metí algunas ideas a Rin solo para que te separara de Hanayo

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho Umi, eres muy importante para mí, si hiciste algo malo te lo perdono

-Eres demasiado buena para mi Honoka

-No creas que vales menos para mí Umi, yo te quiero mucho, te aprecio bastante, eres mi amiga, mi única mejor amiga ahora.

-Lo se Honoka y eso es lo que más me duele, nunca me dejaras de ver como tu amiga, pero ya paso, aun no puedo decir que te olvidare, pero quiero que seas feliz y si eso significa que estés con Hanayo, pues lo acepto

-Umi no tienes idea de lo feliz que me pone que me digas eso.

-Que cruel eres

-Lo siento ¿entonces mejores amigas?

-Mejores amigas por siempre

Al decir eso comenzó a llorar, yo solo la abrace fuertemente contra mi pecho, sentía todos sus sentimientos que ahora trataba de expulsarlos con esas lágrimas. Estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos hasta que escuchamos la campana que marcaba el final del periodo de descanso

-Umi ya tenemos que volver a clases

-Antes te tengo que pedir una cosa

-Lo que quieras Umi

-Extiende tu mano

Como lo ordeno saque mi mano y la abrí, algo en su mirada me decía que era mala idea, pero me di cuenta muy tarde cuando vi que sacaba una regla y me golpeaba en mi manita mientras decía

-NO TE ATREVAS A GOLPEARME DE NUEVO

-Eso duele Umi, no lo hare, ya entendí, eres diabólica

-Agradece que no te di uno como el que me diste

-Está bien, está bien ya entendí. Ahora si vámonos, el profesor nos enojara si llegamos tarde

-Solo una última cosa

-Por favor no más golpes, piedad Umi, piedad

-No te golpeare esta vez, confía en mí

-Está bien

-Cierra los ojos

Los cerré, realmente esperaba algún golpe o alguna otra broma de Umi, nunca espere sentir sus labios humedecidos por sus lágrimas sobre los míos, era un beso lleno de emociones, pero sobre todo tristeza, era un beso de despedida, un adiós, el cierre a una etapa de su vida, aunque me sorprendió al comienzo, después de entender de lo que se trataba, correspondí su despedida.

Antes de lo que esperaba ella se separó de mí, y mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta del salón veía como su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Al llegar y abrirla para irse, volteo a verme y me dijo.

-Adiós Honoka

.

Después de clases nos juntamos en la sala del club, para acordar lo que diríamos en la entrevista más tarde.

-Bien ahora que estamos todas, su presidenta la idol numero uno da inicio a la reunión

-Y con que comenzamos Nicochi

-¿Pues? Sé que ha sido una semana dura para algunas de ustedes así que antes de tomar una decisión quisiera saber si ya arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes ¿Hanayo?

-Todo de maravilla Nico-chan

-¿Rin?

-Digamos que estoy en paz

-Sin un nya no es muy creíble eso, confiare en ti esta vez, ¿Umi? ¿Honoka?

-Todo bien Nico

-Perfecto entonces como sabrán los periodistas que vengan hoy tendrán una pregunta en especial ¿Por qué no dimos muestras de vida por un mes?

-Por la partida de Kotori, esa es la respuesta

-Está bien ahora la otra pregunta segura ¿µ's continuara aun sin Kotori?

-Creo que µ's somos las 9 y si no estamos todas no creo que pueda seguir siendo como antes, pero aun así Kotori partió a cumplir sus sueños y nosotras no nos podemos quedar atrás, aun no llegamos al love live y no me rendiré hasta lograrlo

-¿Alguien está en contra de lo que dijo Honoka?

-…

-Perfecto, entonces alisten todo el material que puedan, nos vamos a la entrevista.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería vi que todo el local había sido reservado por la revista para que nadie moleste la entrevista.

Los periodistas eran buenos, como dijo Nico aquellas fueron las dos primeras preguntas que nos hicieron y al responder que µ's continuaría sus actividades se alegraron bastante, pareciera como si estuvieran esperando esa respuesta con todo su corazón y como se liberaba una gran presión en el ambiente.

La entrevista siguió su curso normal, las siguientes preguntas ya eran más triviales, ¿Quién diseñara los vestidos ahora? La gran idol Nico por supuesto ¿Piensan sacar una nueva canción pronto? Por ahora nuestras compositoras no tienen nada en mente ¿Vieron el último Love Live? Si no lo hacíamos Nico nos mataba, y cosas por el estilo. Nunca espere las últimas preguntas que me haría.

-Honoka dices que Kotori se fue a estudiar a Italia ¿cierto?

-Si así es a una escuela de moda Gio Piano o algo así

-¿Mantienes contacto con ella?

-No lo siento

-¿Supiste las ultimas noticias que vienen de por allá?

-Últimamente he estado muy ocupada ¿Qué noticias? ¿Son buenas o malas?

-Se descubrió una red de estafa internacional, un grupo de personas iban a varios países y fundaban escuelas de diseño falsas para robar y lavar su dinero proveniente del narcotráfico.

-No entiendo

-Gio Piano era una de ellas, muchas personas de todo el mundo fueron estafadas y les robaron todo su dinero, esas personas están a punto de ser devueltas a sus países de origen

-Kotori va a ¿volver?

Dicen que el ojo de la tormenta es la parte del centro donde después de sufrir puedes encontrar la paz, dicen que es un lugar bello y hermoso, que realmente muchos desean verlo, pero lo que no cuentan es que esa zona pacifica tarde o temprano se ira y vendrá la peor parte del desastre.


End file.
